KakaSasu: Infection
by NotTheCraze
Summary: Beneath a shell of secrets, hurt and bitterness, lies a lost soul waiting to be loved. When Kakashi cracks that shell, he does it with the best intentions, but... a crack is all it takes to let in an infection. KakaSasu, ItaSasu, OroSasu, Yaoi, Rape, ect
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi sighed as he and Sasuke left the village for a relatively easy-ranked mission. All they had to do was deliver a few things to a country, and protect its contents. Though, this village was very new, and so he only could follow the map and ensure that they made it there successfully. He put the items within the inside of his vest and pulled out a familiar orange book as he began to walk leisurely until they got out of Konoha's boundaries.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "When _aren't _you reading porn, Kakashi-sensei?" He commented, striding beside the other, hands in his pockets.

Kakashi just simple replied, "When I'm doing it." As he spoke he turned his head towards his disciple. When the last word came out he just turned back to his book, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. He knew it would quiet the already silent Uchiha heir, though he usually didn't mind the boy's sometimes idle chatter, he was at a rather interesting part in his book, and didn't wish to be disturbed.

Sasuke stiffened at the comment and looked away, even though Kakashi had already stuck his nose back in his book. Sasuke would've liked to retort, and he found a couple of good come-backs in his mind, but he still felt rather speechless, so... he decided against them.

Kakashi totally ignored the boy before he started to pick up the pace a little. Though, this mission really had no deadline, it would be better to finish it sooner than later. Kakashi still was reading his book casually, and seemed not at all phased by what he was reading, as it were almost an every day occasion for him.

Sasuke frowned, kicking his feet down the dusty path in silence. He'd grown to hate silence, despite how he used to desire it. Silence these days, it wasn't good for his mental state. It allowed for his mind to wander too far... too much.

Kakashi never know why Sasuke had suddenly come back to the village, nor was he going to ask. As far as he knew, not even Tsunade had known. Sasuke had deliberately kept it a secret. Though, Kakashi knew that the teenage boy had nightmares constantly. Kakashi also had his suspicions, but he wasn't one to voice them unless absolutely necessary, and he hoped it didn't have to come down to it. He could tell Sasuke had changed over the past year and a half or so, and so he concentrated less on his book, trying to give the boy an opening for conversation.

Sasuke noticed the change in the other's demeanor, and counted it as a blessing, trying to drum up a conversation. "So," he said. "How far away is this place, anyway?"

"Pretty far away. I've never been there myself." Kakashi said, now beginning to break into a run, "But the Hokage-sama gave us a route to follow so we should be fine." He said, continuing his mid-paced run. This mission was fairly easy, and he was sure he could do it on his own, but, according to a previous law, Sasuke was never to leave his sight, and, of course, that made things rather awkward in the bathroom and at night, as they had to sleep in bed.

Sasuke nodded, picking up the pace to keep up with Kakashi. "Sounds easy enough," he said, staring ahead of them rather emotionlessly. He frowned slightly as he caught a small whiff of something unpleasant; it was a thick, sickeningly sweet, metallic sort of scent. Almost, no, exactly like... _Blood?_ He inhaled again, this time it was stronger, he stopped. "Kakashi-sensei," he said, although he was still unsure of why he still referred to the other as 'sensei'. "Do you smell that?"

Kakashi sniffed the air cautiously as he stopped. He nodded and referred to his former (yet Sasuke still was under Kakashi's care and learning from him) student to be quiet and jumped to a bush in the side. He watched as a carriage passed by in the path. Kakashi did nothing, as they were out of the fire country now, and had no rights of stopping the (presumably) foul-smelling carriage and its occupants. As if to support his thoughts, a sickening 'thud' sounded and a slain and brutally marred corpse lay on the road as a curse was heard, but the body was left there, the man not coming back for it.

Sasuke looked away, a sneer of disappointment passing across his face. He was no humanitarian, but it still was a morbid waste of life. He frowned. "Kakashi-sensei..." he looked back at the body… something wasn't right; the smell seemed too strong… like... it shouldn't belong to one body… but many. He recognized this fact, of course…having been there for his own clan's slaughter.

"Shhh!" Kakashi hissed, holding the boy back, as he heard the clatter of another carriage coming near. The horses immediately stopped at the corpse, the owner- who was shrouded by a dark cloak that went over his head- muttered a few words of disgust before picking up the lifeless corpse easily and tossed it into the back of his caravan, moving forward. Kakashi knew another was coming, and Sasuke better be quiet. He knew this could bring up bad memories for the boy, but he couldn't help this. They just happened to bump into something, and had to wait it out.

Sasuke silenced himself immediately, mentally berating himself for not noticing the other oncomer sooner. He sat silently in Kakashi's grip, waiting for them all to pass, as there were undoubtedly more.

Kakashi released his grip on the younger ninja, looking over at the huge caravan of corpses _'what the Hell is going on here?!_' he thought to himself, and he moved his eye back and forth to Sasuke and the caravan. He really hoped Sasuke didn't have a reminder from his past with all of these corpses being carried out.

Sasuke watched the caravan in some state between shock, disgust, and horror. _What the hell..._ He shuddered as the stench of death crawled down his throat, hanging his head to shield his face with his bangs. He didn't want to show weakness to Kakashi, who was probably one of the only people in Konoha left who he respected, but this was affecting him... much more than he would've liked.

Kakashi turned to his 'partner' of sorts, and frowned. The best he could do was keep the boy distracted. He moved slowly towards the boy before trapping his hand behind his back and quickly pulling down his mask. He pushed his lips onto Sasuke's and let go of the boy's hands, patting the boy's back to show that he meant no harm. They both could use this distraction. Kakashi had never seen this degree of a massacre in a long time, and it was also clawing at his memories, memories he preferred to remain hidden.

Sasuke blinked as the other suddenly pushed his lips against him. _W-What the hell?! _He jumped very slightly and pulled back from the sudden contact, a glimmer of panic running through his eyes as he stared up at Kakashi. He fought to keep it under control, and managed, and in the instant that he calmed himself, and tried to cover-up his freak out, he was about to demand an explanation from Kakashi, but realizes he couldn't, at risk of being found out. He felt a slight blush creep over his cheeks at how much he'd over reacted, and prayed it didn't show... it was just.. Kakashi wouldn't've been the first one to pull something like that... _Not that Kakashi_ would _pull something like that..._ He reasoned. It'd just been... reflex, he supposed.

"Shh... I need a distraction Sasuke..." Kakashi whispered softly. He truthfully didn't mind having Sasuke's lips on his. Kakashi had, developed a few _affections_ for his younger student, but he knew that he could still survive without Sasuke. It was small, but it still existed. "And I know you do to..." He added after a moment's break, moving back in, waiting for the caravan to finish.

Sasuke tried to calm himself, and mostly succeeded. It wasn't Orochimaru, and he knew that, plus Kakashi was entirely more reliable than Orochimaru was in the trustworthiness department. Although, it still seemed wrong to kiss with this much death hanging in the air, Sasuke locked lips with the other. It _would_ get his mind off of things...

There was some sort of neediness within the kiss, Kakashi knew. It had only little emotional meaning to him, it was only there for a distraction purpose. It seemed to be helping Sasuke as well, though he was wondering what was going through the boy's mind, '_3' _ he counted internally, pushing his lips a little closer to Sasuke's '_2'_' He continued and opened his eyes to observed Sasuke's face, unsure of what to make of it, '1'

Sasuke pulled back from the kiss, breathless. It was a sign he'd never been kissed properly that he didn't know already to breathe through his nose when swapping spit. Then he leaned in again, unsure of what else to do, Kakashi obviously wanted the distraction, as did he... but it felt strange to initiate things with the older man.

Suddenly, Kakashi's eyes widened and he pulled the boy away from the road and away from the direction the caravan was going. A loud 'bang' sounded in the distance, shaking the ground beneath them slightly, "Looks like they're burning the corpses...cover your nose Sasuke!" Kakashi said as he pulled up his mask and his hand blocked out the odor that was heading in their direction. Confusion was running through Kakashi's head on why all of his was happening.

Sasuke covered his nose, trying to block out the god-awful stench that wafted past them, glad for the thick fabric of his long-sleeves to try and mute it with. But there really was no salvaging the situation, he had to breathe eventually, and if he breathed through his mouth, the wretch just crawled down his throat. _What the hell is going on...?_ He thought desperately, fighting back a gag reflex.

Kakashi continued to run away from the origin of the foul-smell of burning flesh. After a moment or two, he pulled out a map and compass to find out where they were, and where to go. He placed each object on a tree stump and drew on the map with a pencil, sketching out relative ways to get out of this area and to complete their mission, "Listen Sasuke. I don't know what the fuck is going on. But DO NOT get involved unless absolutely necessary. We need to get out of here before we start any trouble." He said before folding up the map and putting it away.

Sasuke nodded, his face looking dangerously pale, but he refused to let himself be sick in front of the other. Though his stomach twisted in tons of knots, just daring him to be ill, and that, compiled with his memories viciously assaulting him do to the familiarity of the situation... it was just not doing him any good.

Kakashi followed his little detailed directions on his head and on the paper. He had to be ready for the danger that was all around them. One hand was covering his mouth, and the other was in a position to grab a weapon if it was needed. As Kakashi expected, they ran into a river, but there was one thing he didn't expect - for it to run a dark red with blood. He looked back at Sasuke, slightly worried for the boy's reaction to this horrific environment. He knew - everybody did - of the boy's past. He hoped - prayed - that this didn't cause a fury within the boy, to remind him of his older brother. He knew better not to even mention his name around the boy.

Sasuke inhaled sharply, but as quiet as he could, trying not to let on to their presence. He wasn't about to get them killed. However, on the other hand, he was sure that as soon as the shock and adrenaline wore off and they were somewhere safe, he would have some kind of breakdown. And, unfortunately for him, he realized that he was never allowed to leave Kakashi's side, which meant, of course, Kakashi would be there when he did.

"Sasuke, we need to walk through this, the stream is calm enough... We can't afford to waste any chakra right now." He said looking at the boy cautiously. He knew Sasuke didn't like this, and neither did he, but the teenager was still a boy, and he knew that this was unnerving Sasuke. He was still naive, no matter how he may put it.

Sasuke stiffened, looking at Kakashi like he was insane. It was a small river... it wouldn't take that much chakra. "But," he began, but thought better of it. After all, what were ninjas taught? Never to question. He looked back at the river, and felt his stomach lurch again, the scent was awful. Dredging up memories he's tried to burry along with his soul. Bodies falling by the dozens, blood littering the streets. Decorating the destroyed Uchiha complex with its cruel red taint. He shuddered. But still it hadn't been like this... to taint all that natural water so thoroughly.., there would've had to be... a hundred, maybe more bodies upstream. All dismembered pointedly. He shuddered again and forced himself forward with Kakashi, stepping into the tainted stream and trying hard to ignore the warm liquid splashing about his feet. He felt himself having to force down another gag as the scent was doubled now that he standing amongst it. He remained fairly calm on the outside, trying to shut it out. His demeanor was broken only as the disembodied head of a woman, who appeared young, floated by them her hair tickling the teen's leg's cruelly. He looked away, the situation getting the better of him and buried his face in Kakashi's arm, which he was still holding onto for dear life. Suddenly he found that his self respect wasn't quite as important as holding onto what was left of his sanity.

Kakashi had looked down at Sasuke, care evidently in his eyes. He was worried for the boy, how he was forced to be thrown into a world of Chaos. As the head floated by, her mouth open in an empty scream. Blood was flowing through her mouth and out of the esophagus, like a morbid water fountain which was filled with diluted blood. Kakashi was tempted to wrap an arm around the younger nin, but another wave of that disgusting scent wafted by them again. He knew the boy was fighting a constant wave of nausea. His own stomach wasn't handing this scenario right now, but something similar already happened to him in the past, strengthening him against the disgust that continued to wash through him.

Sasuke only moved again because Kakashi's movements forced him to, and even then he didn't remove his face from its spot buried in Kakashi's arm, trusting in his sensei's ability to guide him. Which Kakashi did a good job of, it was Sasuke's fault, admittedly, that he lost his footing, he released the other's arm as he fell, too disoriented to catch himself in time as his body was submersed in the terrible liquid. He caught himself on the floor of the riverbed, and luckily it wasn't too deep, so he wasn't swimming in it, just covered in the blood-stained spring. He inhaled sharply, and almost panicked noise as he stood, shaking, it was obvious he was about to lose it. The seemingly harmless spring had become more like the river Styx, a mere flow of death, with countless lost souls attached to its presence. Sasuke heaved slightly, the bloody water falling off his bands and drenching his face, the taste was on his lips, the smell still fresh in his nose, and he could feel the cruel tickle of that woman's hair on his legs. "K-Kakashi-sensei..." He murmured helplessly, staring at the blood soaked deathbed of water. He couldn't've carried on that sentence if he wanted to, he was far too disoriented.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's arm and - as quickly as possible - moved Sasuke out of the river and rested the boy against a tree, "Sasuke?" He whispered with a voice full of concern. He wanted to ask the boy if he was alright, but it would surely get him a cruelly sarcastic remark and, he knew the answer already. He noticed the dismembered head tangled up in one of Sasuke's legs and he immediately kicked it away, a sickening squish was heard as his foot collided with the wet and decaying flesh. Water splashed out of the women's head, forcing one of the eyeballs to fall out of its socket but it refused to move. Kakashi then untangled the hair and threw the head away as water poured out from any hole and the eyeball flailing out, the optic nerve severing and landing on Sasuke's lap. ' _Shit..._' Kakashi thought to himself.

Sasuke shoved the thing away from his body, his condition only worsening by the sickening squelsh is made under his fingers. The feeling of the water logged, decayed flesh under his fingers was all it took to push him over the edge, the boy leaned over and lost what little lunch he'd eaten, letting out a dry sob before leaning back against the tree and hanging his head in shame. _Some ninja…_ He thought scornfully. The taste of bile mixed in his throat with the scent and taste blood, which still dripped down from his hair to his face. He'd experienced plenty of awful things under Orochimaru... or even in the rest of his life. But this one topped them, without a doubt.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke was, in a way, indoctrinated into the blood and massacre that surrounded them. Vomiting was a typical reaction to a first-experience, and possibly more. It was to be expected that his disciple would go through such a process, but he didn't think it would be so, so soon. Kakashi pulled out a still-clean piece of fabric and began to rub Sasuke's hair and face down, "I puked the first time too Sasuke..." He whispered to comfort the boy. It wasn't a lie either. A soft smile was on his lips, the tight fabric displaying it slightly.

Sasuke scowled slightly. "This isn't the first time," He muttered, getting shakily to his feet. Never-the-less, he was glad for the affectionate motion, and the fact that his sensei was even _trying_ to comfort him meant that at least he didn't look down on him for it. Which was a small comfort, but a comfort none-the-less. "We should keep moving."_ And get as far away from this placed as possible._

Kakashi nodded silently. He knew it wasn't, but he had presumed that it was the first time Sasuke had been in such close proximity to flesh so shriveled and decayed as that. Though, knowing Orochimaru, it probably wasn't the boy's first time in that department either. Kakashi would have offered Sasuke a hand, but it would have shown weakness on his behalf, and they were in a dangerous place. Though, if they weren't, they wouldn't be in this position. Kakashi noted how uneasy Sasuke was and frowned. He truly wished he could help the boy, but there was no way he could at the moment. Another thought dawned on Kakashi _'Has the boy killed anybody while at Orochimaru's...?'_

Sasuke wobbled slightly, but shook it off and looked over at Kakashi, the man looked concerned. "What is it?" he asked, eager to move on and get out of the area.

Kakashi looked at the teen, slightly worried but still confident, "Have you ever killed while under Orochimaru Sasuke?" He asked bluntly and quietly, seemingly unnerved by the way he said his sentence and about the alliance switch. He didn't know what that snake had tried or was willing to try to convert the young male. But, he knew that the snake would lower himself to anything, it's not like he could fall any further within society's eyes. Kakashi had though of this due to their danger they accidentally walked into. Sasuke might have to defend himself, since a simple incapacitation would not be so simple with what they were dealing with.

"Yes." Sasuke said, almost blankly. He'd almost shut himself down, beating down his emotions for the sake of performance. It was a typical Shinobi habit, and one he had perfected working under Orochimaru.

Kakashi, for some odd reason, was the one who wanted to teach Sasuke how to kill. He wanted to show the boy many things. He wanted to be there when the boy made his first kill, and he felt disappointed. He knew he shouldn't be. He had a more-than necessary affection for his student, one that would normally be shunned by society. But, he didn't care. Kakashi also noted Sasuke's emotions completely vanishing from the boy. He hasn't seen it to this level before, and he knew why Sasuke did it this time. Too much was going on. But, one of them needed to stay level-headed, and he was the one able to do that. "That's good," He said, hiding his disappointment, "You might need to if we run into others." He said simply before moving again, being careful not to breath through his nose.

Sasuke nodded, picking up the pace to keep up with Kakashi. His nose was beginning to become numb to the scents around him, perhaps because it was so soaked into his clothes, he couldn't escape it if he wanted to.

Kakashi continued on in silence, but suddenly stopped and put an arm in front of Sasuke and connected their backs. He reached for his pouch and crouched into position.

Sasuke froze and assumed a fighting position, kunai in hand. His eyes darted to every angle around them, searching for the threat; he stood at the ready, and glanced at Kakashi.

Suddenly a rabbit popped out of nowhere, but Kakashi remained crouched, as he watched the rabbit through peripheral vision. He tossed shuriken at the rabbit, instantly pinning it to a tree. No explosions happened. But, after a few seconds, the once-white animal suddenly imploded, guts flying everywhere. Kakashi wasn't fazed and blocked a sudden attack with a kunai and a 'clang' sounded as metal met metal.

Of all the things that had happened that day, watching a cute, fuzzy rabbit be ripped from its happy little world via explosion was probably the most tolerable, but even if it had been unbearable; Sasuke didn't have time to dwell on it, as he was attacked as well. He fended off the first blow and hopped back, standing back to back with his sensei as he'd always instructed, it helped the two cover each other's blind-spots and still keep their eyes on the opponents. He moved to meet the next attack, suddenly wishing he still had the chakra infused katana he'd always fought with when he was serving under Orochimaru. He'd brought it back with him when he ran, but he hadn't taken it on this mission, he could live without it, and the mission hadn't _seemed_ dangerous. Had he been expecting much fighting he would've, but having it with him tended to make people stiff. Like it wasn't just a weapon, more a trophy from his days with the snake. Which was ridiculous, to Sasuke, he would never keep a memorial to that.... _thing_ that called itself his sensei at the time. But still it was written all over the people of Konoha's faces. When they looked at Sasuke, they saw only 'the traitor'. And the weapon didn't help much. So, to keep in his true sensei's good-graces, he left it, as often as possible. The rest of them, he didn't care. They could think what they wanted. But Kakashi, he was a different story, and Sasuke wasn't sure why...

Kakashi reached his other hand to stab his offender in the gut, though he was blocked. He sensed more were coming. This really wasn't the best of times to be here. He knew of Sasuke's weapon. And had he wished that the boy had brung it, but, at the same time, he was a bit grateful the boy didn't. He knew Sasuke's potential, and knew that the boy could become a bit dangerous. Though Sasuke had seemed to prove his almost-severed allegiance with Konoha was still good, Kakashi still had a doubt. No, the doubt was there for a _very_ different reason. He was afraid that Sasuke would leave _him._ Not Konoha. If Sasuke left the village, he would be a permanent missing-nin, never able to return again. The boy was let in again, but he knew that Sasuke could never be fully trusted again. Sure, it was for the boy's thirst of power, and Konoha was currently lacking in training people specifically. But, if Sasuke left Konoha again, he and Sasuke would become enemies, they would no longer be able to see each other without fighting. He didn't want that because Sasuke was his former student, but more specifically, because he was Sasuke. Kakashi's allegiance was with Konoha, and he plans for it to remain that way. But, if Sasuke left, he wouldn't know what to do. Sure, he would probably kill the boy. But what then? What would happen to the great Hatake Kakashi? He didn't know, and he never wanted to. He moved slightly, fighting the enemy before stabbing the man's stomach and dragging it up as far as it would go and pulled out the kunai, blood now quickly seeping into his clothes.

Sasuke grabbed his opponent's arm, twisting it behind the man's back and cracking it. The teen wasted no time in taking advantage of his opponent's moment of shock and weakness, dragging his kunai across the enemy's throat, and dropping his corpse to the ground, where the blood poured out to mingle with the other's. The blood of the many people he'd obviously had a hand in slaughtering. Sasuke couldn't help but let a dark thought pass through his mind at how much the man deserved it. Which he couldn't prove, and shouldn't approve of, but it crossed his mind none the less. He shook off the kunai, sure that this kill would bother him later. Or rather, hoping it would.

Kakashi turned to see Sasuke's hand kill the other assailant, and felt a rush of pride run through him, even though he didn't teach the boy how to kill. Kakashi shook it off and turned, signaling Sasuke to follow and continued to jump away from the enemies that were surely coming to them, but still in the relative direction to where they were headed. He'd rather there not be anymore loss of human life, as it was done unnecessarily in mass amounts.

Sasuke followed quickly and silently, keeping his kunai in his hand, all the teen wanted was to be out of this hell, and to get the stench of blood off of him, though as sure as he was it would come off his body, this day, it's sights, it's sounds, would be imprinted in his brain forever.

Kakashi ran, following his compass which his pulled out occasionally and found a hut far from the forest and road that the massacre and total destruction had happened. He cleared the house before nodding to Sasuke to come in. Ask the boy entered Kakashi looked at him and said, "Get some sleep Sasuke. We'll find a clean body of water to wash tomorrow." He said simply before carefully removing his shirt, but leaving his vest on and his mask. "I'll keep watch."

Sasuke really, REALLY didn't want to wait for tomorrow to wash, but he reluctantly nodded. He wandered through a doorway and pulled his clothes off, all of them -as they were blood-soaked-, and crawled into the rather make-shift futon. It was covered in dust, and the materials were dingy, which caused him to wonder how long it'd been since anyone had lived there.

Kakashi subtly admire Sasuke's body as the boy undressed. It was something that was admirable. He couldn't explain how beautiful Sasuke was, how elegant he seemed. True, the boy naked before him had done something for him, but he remained calm and totally unfazed. He would never let his emotions to Sasuke, well almost never. There always were holes even to the most seemingly, flawless plans. As the boy crawled into the bed which actually had enough room for two, he sat back, but his ears remained open for any unusual sounds that they might have 'visitors'. He would not pull out the book. Instead, he pulled out a protein pill and tossed it to Sasuke, "Here." He said before adding, "You'll need it, assuming you wouldn't want to eat for the next couple of days."

Sasuke looked at the pill and nodded, setting it beside him, really, he couldn't stand the though of putting anything in his mouth right now. But later, perhaps the next morning, he would partake in the tiny pill, to abide his hunger for the time being. He lay down and snuggled into the rather ratty blanket, deeply desiring the release of sleep. Although his nights were usually plagued with nightmares, nothing could compare to the events of the day, which were wearing heavy on his chest, so he closed his eyes, embracing the grip on exhaustion.

**A/N: A collab story between myself and Maelza. ^^ Hope you enjoy… hope it keeps you all satiated for now.. to bide off your killing me for not updating my other stories. –sweats–**

**Ahem, anyway~ Basically, no code because I'm lazy, and I did Sasuke, she did Kakashi and almost everyone else. **

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi remained awake the entirety of the night as he waited for any signs that would signify any attempts on their lives at night As he waited, none were heard. But he never released his grip on consciousness and alert-fullness. He just sat there, almost like a statue, only moving when his limbs got too stiff.

Sasuke woke at dawn, having not had a particularly restful sleep anyway. He got up, and, with some level of distain, pulled on his pants, but nothing else. He wanted as little to do with the blood-soaked fabric as possible. He approached his sensei silent as a ghost, but he knew the other knew he was there. "If you want to sleep, I can watch your back."

"Eat. Your. Pill." Kakashi said bluntly. The words were said with an odd taint of anger and this rather humorous (if said from another's perspective) aura radiated off of him, though to Sasuke, it probably seemed malicious and with a 'if you don't I'll kill you' message within it. His only grey eye was glaring at the boy, sending the urgency of his hidden message through the roof.

Sasuke blinked, the pill having not even occurred to him until then. "Fine, sheesh..." He muttered, turning back to the next, small room and picking up the pill, he blew on it to knock away the dust and popped it in his mouth. He swallowed it dry and came back to Kakashi's side. "Happy now?"

As soon as the pill was down Sasuke's throat, Kakashi's nature immediately returned to normal. "Very, Now, I don't want to drag us down, and I promised I'd get you some water to bathe in," Kakashi said. Truthfully, he wasn't fazed by the lack of sleep, doing it so many times within his life. He doubted that Sasuke could do what he did over the night, and decided against trying. Even though it was day, and the boy was just up from a most-likely restless sleep, he was worried for an attack, and also Sasuke running off on him while he slept. He knew that there was a 99.999% chance that the boy wouldn't, but he still had to continue a mission that was given to him before.

Sasuke nodded, assuming that Kakashi's brushing off of his question was a 'no, I don't want to leave my life in your hands and sleep'. Which, he supposed, seemed reasonable at this point. _And I'm not about to object to a bath... _"I guess we should get going then," he said simply, gathering up his clothes. He did pull on his shoes, although the soles were soaked and squished against his feet, which was disgusting, given the liquid they were soaked in.

Kakashi already mapped out a potentially clean small body of water and began to walk towards it. The Jounin really didn't mind silence, though it was slightly different as Sasuke followed him. It felt odd, out of place and he didn't know why. He wanted to break the silence but he had no way of breaking it causally and peacefully, as not to make the situation awkward. He really wasn't looking forward to the bath...

Sasuke followed Kakashi silently, the jounin seemed... awkward today, and Sasuke couldn't place exactly why. Never-the-less, he was relieved to find water that _wasn't_ red with blood when they arrived. He smiled a little at the tiny river, complete with a modest waterfall; it was a more than welcome sight. Kakashi could certainly pick bath spots...

Kakashi sighed as he relaxed against a rock. He needed to hold onto the scroll and few items that he had on him, as they were important for this mission. All of the adrenaline that had rushed to him had worn off, and he was itching to remove his pants as they were stiff with blood, He pulled out his book, but kept it at an angle in which he could still look at the boy.

Sasuke stripped himself of his clothing and sank into the water with relief, leaning back and letting his hair, which was crusty with the awful liquid, soak in the cold, refreshing liquid. He pulled his clothes in the water with him and went about washing, or rinsing them, the best he could. Wet clothes he could deal with -although they would cling to his body-, blood-soaked, crusty clothing he felt was a totally different subject. when he'd finished with his clothes, he went back to washing himself, his defined, and yet, subtle muscles flexing as he maneuvered in the water, letting the cold liquid wash over him, leaving his pale skin shimmering in the daybreak sun. Tempting, begging to be touched.

As Kakashi watched Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but feel a pull from the boy. It was so tempting. Though, he usually was fine with the lack of sleep, it wasn't helping that Sasuke was naked in front of him, water dripping down his body. Of course, Kakashi also wasn't worried that the boy would catch him watching, as he had a very (now) useful excuse for doing so. And any other things the boy would most likely bring up could be explained by his book. He just hoped the boy wouldn't try to... initiate anything...

Sasuke leaned back again, to his hair soak in the water, stretching his pectoral and abdominal muscles as he went, causing them to flex and pull, and stand out ever-so-obviously. His bending over backwards brought his body out of the water just far enough to show off his hip bones, which where very prominent on the teen, and only a little bit farther down... Alas, _any wandering eyes _were to be thwarted, as Sasuke straightened up and said delicious view was diminished. Instead it was replaced by his slender back, dripping wet as water from his hair cascaded down the snow-pale slopes. Wet hair which clung oh-so-sensually to his face and neck, dripping small crystal-clear droplets over his lips and down his chin.

Kakashi's eyes did catch the very tempting and delectable view. He knew being with Sasuke at these seemingly intimate moments had not done well for his growing affection for the boy. He knew it seemed wrong, but, he didn't care. Kakashi wasn't the type of person who cared about what others thought, and it remained that way. He then, casually stood up, the book still in his hands as he spun a kunai in his hands, He let his shoes and pants drag in the cool water and walked slowly behind Sasuke. "You know..." he said as he now was directly behind the boy, "With our current situation, I think it's best to have a kunai on you at all times." He said simply.

Sasuke paused and turned partially to look at his sensei, irritability written all over his face as he splished a handful of water over his other arm. "Oh, really?" The teen snapped. "And where would you propose I keep the damn thing?"

Kakashi tilted his head almost childishly, "Well, if you turn around and stand up We might be able to figure it out..." Kakashi said and put his orange book away.

Sasuke did spin around, but only to give his sensei a scandalized look. He stared at the other, mouth slightly ajar for a moment. "Y-you... that was..." He found that words rather failed him at the moment, and ended, almost pathetically innocently. "...Dirty."

Kakashi just smirked, "Hey, but it fits right on... See?" He said demonstrating by placing the metal on Sasuke's 'pride and joy'. "By the way, your mouth is gaping. Will you close it yourself or shall I?" He asked, smirking further, but it was hard to tell from the mask that still covered his mouth.

Sasuke turned a brilliant shade of crimson and shoved Kakashi away slightly; glad the jounin's grip took the shuriken with him. The teen turned away, making sure to close his mouth firmly. He splashed his face with water, praying it cooled and Kakashi wouldn't notice the burning red on his cheeks.

Kakashi chuckled before walking up to the teen again, noting that lovely shade that Sasuke's face had turned, "Or it can go here..." He said before smacking Sasuke's ass before adding with an undertone of, "though that would probably hurt."

Sasuke's face heated even more and he turned around to glare at Kakashi. He opened his mouth to say something, but could muster no words, sadly. He tried again, no, still fail. So he looked away, trying, poorly, to disguise the red shade of his face.

Kakashi laughed before turning away from the boy, "Hurry up and finish to I can have a go, 'Kay Sasuke?" He said, throwing the metal weapon on Sasuke's direction, "I don't care where it is, as long as it's someplace near you." The man then got out of the water and removed his now-water-logged pants and began to wash them. Sasuke really was an interesting person to play with. Though, as he thought of this, he began to wonder what Orochimaru did to convince Sasuke to leave. It worried him slightly.

Sasuke sighed and nodded, splashing his face a couple more times to cool it down. He quickly finished bathing and walked out of the water, pulling on his clothes, which were wet, but now at least pleasantly so, and clung to his every definitive muscle. He scooped up the discarded kunai from the ground and motioned to Kakashi to go ahead, as he was thoroughly done with the bath.

As Sasuke motioned for him to enter the pool to rid himself of the bloody mess that littered his clothes, body and hair, he took off his vest and threw it to Sasuke, hoping the boy knew why, as the items were still on a hidden compartment on the inside of the vest. He trusted Sasuke with this much fully, without any spec of dust dirtying it. The jounin then removed his shirt (one again) and the remaining clothes that covered his lower half The last article he removed was his cloth that covered his face. His headband was taken in and the long scar was revealed to its full length, and he kept his eye closed. He finished washing his clothes before fully stepping into the water. His body was full and muscular, and scars adorned his body every so often, so display his past. He was broad - but not too much so. He was fully developed, unlike Sasuke, who was still in the growing process. His muscles were more prominent, but had the equal balance, not too much nor too little. His silver hair was unruly, but began to fall down as the weight of the water pushed it down, removing its gravity-defying properties. The droplets slid off of his hair like silver, disappearing as it rolled down his back and fell into the water. His muscled moved evidently as he moved, and if one would glance into the water carefully, the supple waves would display his lower half, though slightly distorted. Everything was relaxed and calm, graceful but not quite elegant.

Sasuke watched the other for a moment, but tore his eyes away. _What the hell are you thinking, Uchiha?_ He demanded of himself. He'd seen Kakashi naked before, many times. As he was never allowed to leave the other's side, but something about this place was... intoxicating. But maybe that was the recent mental trauma speaking. The boy sighed, at any rate, he wasn't about to be caught starring at his sensei, or risk a hard-on in these clothes. So he averted his eyes.

As Kakashi indulged within this small but luxurious privilege, he turned to call out towards Sasuke, "I forgot, toss me a Kunai or something Sasuke," He said, but hopefully, the boy wouldn't throw him a stick or some other useless object. That would disappoint the Jounin greatly. Of course, while trying to calm a few parts of his body, he had forgotten to grab a kunai and hated himself for it. He was the one who was scolding the boy, and here he was, ignoring (well forgetting actually) his own advice.

Sasuke obeyed, tossing a kunai at the other. He was tempted to throw him something else, like the jounin's underwear, as he had said 'or something' but decided against it. He also decided against the tons of snarky, sarcastic comments that came to mind, regarding the jounin disregarding his own... advice, if you could call it that.

Kakashi caught the Kunai swiftly before placing it between his teeth. Not like he'd do what he did to Sasuke. That was just for humor. He was glad that Sasuke didn't decide to make such comments, well, the boy should be glad. He'd do something to make sure the boy regretted his comments. It also disappointed him slightly. He liked so see Sasuke's face painted scarlet.

Sasuke sighed and sat down on a rock, idly twirling the kunai over his fingers. He watched the dark metal glint in sunlight contemplatively, trying to keep his mind on anything but Kakashi's tempting naked body a few feet away from him. Unfortunately, this lead his mind to other, less happy places as well.

Kakashi did pick up on the boy's silence, noting that he had seemed to not like it. It also wasn't good due to the scarring images that were implanted in his brain due to the brutality of the forest they went through. Again, Kakashi seemed to feel at unease, being unable to start a conversation with the boy without making the silence even further awkward. _'Damn these emotions'_ he inwardly cursed, his face scrunched up for a fraction of a second.

Sasuke frowned and stopped spinning the kunai, gripping it in his hand. His mind was running all over the place, particularly lingering on the day before. _What was that all about... and... why?_ He shuddered to think how many people died to cause such and over-flow. _It would've had to be a whole damn city or something..._

"Sasuke?" Kakashi said simply before ducking his head under the water and rubbing out all of the blood before coming up again, shaking his head slightly. He then walked closer to the shore but carefully, '_No Kakashi, No. Don't!_ ' He told himself in his mind, but his body wouldn't listen. Like it would anyway. "Are you alright?" He said before yelling once again in his mind. ' _This is wrong, stop it!_'' Kakashi had removed his kunai from his mouth before his spoke and it was now dangling off of his finger as he walked closer to the boy.

"I'm fine," Sasuke muttered, not looking up at the other. For one thing, he didn't feel he needed to, Kakashi knew who he was talking to. And for another... he wasn't sure his eyes wouldn't betray his lie. The boy was far from okay, just trying to collect his thoughts, forget the wretched sensations of the day before. And he knew his coal colored eyes would display his inner turmoil, which he didn't want to have happen.

"Are you sure about that Sasuke?" Kakashi said, his voice hinting that he knew otherwise. He knew the boy would not be perfectly fine after experiencing that blood-bath. But, he also knew that he shouldn't be approaching the boy like this. He knew that, even with his clothes ON he'd still have this hidden intention. He didn't want to shatter their relationship, nor did he want to hurt to boy in anyway. He couldn't really corrupt the boy, after being with Orochimaru, no, the boy was already far from being able to be corrupted now. Almost too far for Kakashi.

"I'm sure," Sasuke muttered, turning the weapon idly in his hands. He tried hard to force his face to be completely impassive, and mostly succeeded, as he turned to look at Kakashi. "Are you done with your bath then?" He asked, trying to turn the subject in another direction. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander down his sensei's dripping wet body, but he looked away quickly, his cheeks turning a soft pink tone as he let them travel just a bit too low and took notice of his sensei's hard-on. _Tell me that is from his book and not watching my bathe... _He thought, he really couldn't even begin to imagine how awkward that would make things. But, although he'd never admit it, it would give him a certain, unspoken satisfaction that he had such an effect on the other. If that had really been the case, which he doubted, it wouldn't've been the first time Kakashi would've seen him naked, and he'd never noticed a reaction before. Then again, he'd never known Kakashi to react to his stupid Icha Icha books, either….

"Pretty much yeah," Kakashi said before he added, "though, that isn't the subject at hand now is it? Changing the subject does rather indicate that you want to avoid the subject, therefore it is saying you are not alright does it Sasuke?" He was smirking now, and loving how that blush suited Sasuke well. His well-rounded and intelligent self kept warning him to not do this, but he couldn't help it. The jounin knelt down, seemingly completely oblivious to his nudity and his member that refused to remain calm, "Now what is bothering you Sasuke?" His voice was soft and caring but a little _too _caring for a teacher-student relationship.

Sasuke bit his lip; he shouldn't let Kakashi talk to him that way, it made him weak. He turned his head away; Kakashi's face -gorgeous as it was- did little for his strength on the subject. He opened his mouth to say that nothing was bothering him, but knew if he did, Kakashi wouldn't let it go, so he needed to find a better way to answer, one that would divert his focus.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said, his voice more firm. Both of his eyes were open for this brief moment, as if to scold the boy and he moved his hands - as he shouldn't - and turned Sasuke's head to face his. "Tell me what is wrong." His voice was certain and steady, not portraying his desire to kiss the boy again. How those lips felt against his. He did want to felt it again, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't.

Sasuke cursed himself for meeting those eyes; they were steady, forceful, yet concerned. He hated them, because they made him feel like a child. They were penetrating, like as though in all his years of training he still could hide_ nothing _from the older man. His will wavered, just for a second, but that was all it took. "What do you think," he murmured, trying to break the eye contact by lowering his eyes, but his face was still held in the jounin's grasp. 'What do you think is bothering me' was about the most dignified answer he could muster, he'd caught himself in time to prevent himself from gushing everything on his mind to the older nin, although he was sure Kakashi already knew. Aside from the things involving Orochimaru, those, those he told _no one_. Ever. But... he still had failed to remain silent, which he inwardly cursed himself for.

"Why don't you tell me," Kakashi pressed, his eyes still looking stern at the boy. After a second he blinked and closed his eye. The Sharingan was draining his chakra fast, and he couldn't afford to waste anymore. He remained still, his hand firmly placed on the younger nin's cheeks. He held his will strong, even as it tried to waver.

Sasuke glared at the elder. "Why should I? You know," He muttered. He really didn't want to get into it. What was he supposed to say? 'Yeah, I'm just a teeny bit bummed about you know, being soaked in blood and that whole gruesome thing with disembodied heads on my person, and such.' It seemed... a rather obvious, not to mention awkward sort of thing to say. And of course... the whole thing was just dragging his soul through the mud with the amount of memories it so vividly dragged up. Sasuke wasn't about to say it, but the woman, whose head they'd found, she resembled his mother, in far too close a way to be comfortable. All that long black hair... Sasuke shuddered, but he wasn't sure if it was visible or not.

He wouldn't. He wouldn't. He mind refused to give in to a simple pleasure for himself. He couldn't. But as he looked into Sasuke's eyes, he noticed the confusion and sadness in the boys eyes and he removed his hand off of Sasuke. In the fraction of a second as Sasuke was there, a decision was made and the Jounin wrapped his arms around Sasuke, still not caring for his still-wet body or his nudity. He wanted to comfort the boy, and knew that he'd probably be pushed away at any moment.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he pressed his hands against the other's chest to shove him away, but then he stopped. He wasn't sure why. He learned fast not to shove Orochimaru away when the sannin got too close for his liking - that never ended well. But he wondered, was it that same fear that kept him so close to Kakashi? Or did he genuinely want the contact, more that he could bring himself to admit? Either way, he let his hands slip away, and his head relaxed against the other's shoulder, he didn't embrace the other back, and it was too soon for that. But neither did he shove him away, he just allowed the other's warm embrace give him solace.

Kakashi's eyes closed when he realized that Sasuke was, in a way, accepting Kakashi's gesture of comfort. He felt the hands on his chest, almost expecting to be pushed away. He was ready for that. The thing he didn't expect was for Sasuke to accept it. He knew that a return would be virtually impossible, and he was okay with it, "I'm sorry you had to go through that..." He whispered against Sasuke's hair, his hands still but still held the boy. It wasn't possessive, nor was it afraid or strong. They were gentle yet firm, ready to move when Sasuke was. Kakashi felt like adding something but everything he thought of didn't seem right. This silence seemed to be comforting, not awkward or disturbing. It was gentle, almost caressing.

Sasuke stayed in the other's hold for awhile, enjoying the comforting silence. He frowned slightly, wondering if he should pull away or not. He assumed that as long as he was willing to stay there, Kakashi was, too, and he didn't want to keep him standing there, naked, for too long. On the other hand, he didn't want Kakashi to feel rejected, should he pull away.

Kakashi just waited. He was never one to be impatient. He didn't mind being naked, or wet. Nothing seemed to feel off. Kakashi wondered how Sasuke thought of him. As a father? A point to pass? A figurehead? A teacher? A friend? Or... did he think of him as something more? Did Sasuke share his unusual affections? He wouldn't let his hopes up. He didn't know, because the boy was so young. He didn't know even if the boy would stay with him, as the young typically tended to be fickle... though Sasuke wasn't a typical teenager was he? He was a ninja, he was forced to hide his emotions and mature quicker than the usual ones. And, he was an Uchiha. He was forced to watch his parents' and family's death over and over. He was driven to slay Itachi. Sasuke wasn't an average teenager, not an average ninja and it scared Kakashi a bit. _'Maybe... Sasuke isn't capable of love..._' He thought solemnly.

Eventually, Sasuke let his pride get the better of him and he pulled away, gingerly. He made brief eye contact with Kakashi, and offered him the softest of smiles, almost as if to say 'thank you', and show that he was not upset with the other, but to spare himself having to actually _say_ anything. He turned away and cleared his throat. "I guess we should get going."

Kakashi returned to smile, knowing that it helped Sasuke, though the worry still bothered him. He didn't know of the inner workings of his student anymore, and it felt odd. He never knew what really went on within Sasuke's head; he didn't know how the boy clicked. He didn't even know if Sasuke's intent on killing Itachi was as strong as it used to be, or if it was even stronger. Sasuke was too much of a mystery to his past-sensei, and he didn't like it one bit.

Sasuke waited for Kakashi to dress before addressing him again. "Where to from here?" he asked, tucking his kunai away in his side pouch.

As Kakashi pulled up his mask, he pulled out his compass, as he waited for the needle to calm. He pointed to his left, "Over east. I'm trying to avoid the road as much as possible." He said before tucking the small, circular object into his vest.

Sasuke nodded and followed Kakashi off the path, glad to feel clean again, and now they could finish this stupid mission and get home. It felt strangely comfortable to refer to Kakashi's house as his home.

Kakashi continued to follow his mentally (and physically) drawn map to the new village. It had only crossed the road at the very end. Hopefully, they would not run into any trouble along the way.

As Sasuke walked alongside his sensei, he couldn't help but wonder Kakashi's exact motives for that hug. Had it just seemed appropriate? Had he not been able to think of anything better to do to comfort Sasuke? Or had he had _other_ reasons behind hugging Sasuke, wet and naked in a secluded area? The teen frowned. When he put it that way, anything sounded bad...

Kakashi was currently avoiding looking at Sasuke as he moved; the reason being was because of the way his clothes stuck to his body... especially below the waist. How it clung to his supple ass, showing of its perfect shape and form... and in the front... _'STOP IT!_' he yelled into his mid. It was wrong to think of Sasuke in this manner and he knew it... but why, why did it feel so right?

Sasuke frowned, his head swimming. If he looked at it that way... the hard-on made sense. Kakashi HAD reacted to him bathing and had taken advantage of his moment of weakness to pull the boy in close. The teen shook his head. He was bitter, jaded. He knew that his experience with Orochimaru had ruined his opinion of people. He'd always been the last to trust, and the first to doubt, but after Orochimaru... he'd never look at anyone, particularly people in higher positions of power over him the same again. He thought of it just as truth, and he brushed it off as shinobi not needing emotions, such as trust and love. But honestly, truthfully, he was a misguided teenage boy, who was just scared to be hurt again. Enough people had let him down in his life so that he could rationalize that it was normal to treat people coldly, and with distance. But Sasuke didn't do enough soul-searching to think of things this way. He simply tried to stay away from it entirely. Concluding that he was, in a sense, ruined for love, and that was just life. But if he wanted so badly to stay away from love, altogether, then what the teen couldn't understand was why. Why he felt pulled to the grey haired jounin next to him. He glanced up at Kakashi and frowned, not at all liking the tickling sensation it gave him to remember the embrace. _He's my sensei. He was just doing whatever he could to comfort me_, he thought sternly. _There was nothing in it. At all. And it _won't _happen again._ He wasn't quite sure if that last thought was disappointed, or just determined.


	3. Chapter 3

The silence was beginning to creep up on them again, and Kakashi didn't like it, nor did he think Sasuke. "I'll figure out another way to get to the village when we get there, alright Sasuke?" He said, trying to break the silence. He hoped it didn't come out awkwardly, eerily. Too many things were going on in Kakashi's head, and he finally presumed that being stuck with Sasuke was not the best idea. Maybe he would ask to have Sasuke put someplace else. But... where would he go? Sakura was a definite no, and Naruto was off training. Sasuke had no other place. And, the 'disposal' might make Sasuke feel even more unwanted. And, truthfully, Kakashi enjoyed Sasuke's company. Though, it was getting awkward and quickly. They needed to find a solution to this after this mission.

Sasuke nodded. "Alright... it's obvious the main roads aren't exactly a good choice," he said. Frowning, the teen looked around, as if still waiting to see something else horrific. Although they were pretty far off from that path, still, he was... a bit jumpy. And who could blame him, after all?

Kakashi nodded, "I really don't want to run into _that_ again..." He said, and he remembered being unable to teach Sasuke how to kill. It was a let down, but he surely could still the boy other important things. Another image came into play, remembering the boy's inexperience with kissing, being breathless and it made him have a thought ' _Maybe I could teach him how to kiss…_' that thought provoked other sick and twisted thoughts he had never dared the think of and resisted to groan aloud. God, he_ needed_ to get his head into gear.

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi, the man seemed distracted. "No, we don't," he said quietly, looking back away from his sensei. _This is getting awkward… we need to get this mission over with…_

After the long, and quiet, (how he hated that it was, it was getting straight to his nerves) journey, he stopped and held the boy back as the very same caravan passed by, except bodiless, very bodiless. Instead, dozens of _alive_ people were chattering amongst the carriages, happily and smiling. They still were hidden from sight and he didn't want to make a move just yet. _'Those poor people..._' he thought in the back of his mind. But, they had no right to interfere. They were here on a peace treaty, not to start a war. They must go back to Konoha and report this, he knew. But, they had to complete their mission first. Their clothes had dried off in the sun, and now it was setting behind them to the west.

Sasuke fought hard to keep still, watching the caravan go with a look that was falsely impassive, while meanwhile his insides were writhing. He tried, about a thousand different ways to tell himself that he was wrong, it was coincidence... anything along those lines, but the darker side of him got the better of his hope and he looked away, disgusted with the circumstance, and how he knew it was bound to end.

Kakashi shook his head solemnly, "Act normal, and act as if you've seen nothing Sasuke. And do not interfere. We have a mission we must complete." Kakashi said before stepping out of the shadows. He knew that this must be hard on Sasuke, if it were bothering _him_ this much. He wished he could leave Sasuke here, but he needed to keep an eye at him at all times. How he wanted to spare Sasuke from the agony.

Sasuke nodded silently, not trusting his voice to stay as stoic as he needed it to be right then. He swallowed hard and followed his sensei out into the open, trying to force him mind onto something, anything else. He walked down the rest of the way to the village with Kakashi in complete silence, his stomach twisting with nerves. At dusk, when they reached their destination, he wanted to shout with relief at the prospect of being able to go back to Konoha soon. Although nothing would make him forget the ordeal, a warm bed at home and a change of clothes would do wonders for his mental state. However, he kept it to himself, standing in absolute silence until spoken to directly.

Kakashi head headed directly for the leader of this village. He stopped nowhere and didn't even consider staying at a hotel. They needed to be out of here early, and as soon as possible. Regardless of the sleep nagging at Kakashi, he didn't want to be here while the people were killed, or even become a part of it. He wanted to be far from this place when it happened. And, he wanted Sasuke away form here as soon as possible. He was admitted to the office as soon as he showed the card and didn't like the feel of this place. It felt too ominous. He didn't like it one bit.

Sasuke frowned, sadly, and to his sick displeasure, it didn't surprise him to see the virtually empty streets. _Why should it? With all these people leaving and never coming back... _What disturbed him more was that everyone he _did_ see were shinobi, which meant the people dying probably by the hundreds were -most likely- all civilians. He shuddered slightly, this place was... creepy. It had the most foreboding, dark aura he'd ever felt, all he wanted was to be back on the sunny streets of Konoha, bustling with activity, women, men, and children all blissfully unaware of just how close their deaths may be. He'd only ever wanted to be there so strongly once before in his life, and that was not really a time he liked to reflect on.

As Kakashi walked over to the desk that hosted the new Kage, he felt the malice, it was so think that even a knife couldn't cut through it. His dark eyes were down deeply into his fat pudgy face. All of his features seem small but gross with fat. His uptight clothes told of his wealth, and the gold rings on his fingers supported that. He was small, but uncanningly skilled. His hair was balding and a pathetic cover-up barely hiding that fact. His skin was an even shade of peachy-white, though it was natural, unlike Orochimaru's was. His neck seemed nonexistent, though it was surely there. He taped his fingers one after another impatiently as he stared at Kakashi,

"So you're from Konoha?" The words were spoken dully, without any interest, though the jounin seemed totally unfazed,

"Yes we are. We're here to deliver an offering and a written letter in hopes of a treaty" He spoke mechanically, handing the items to the guards, _'At least that shows some concern…_' he thought, slightly relieved. Of course, he had to stand as far as possible from the Kage, at the entrance. Sasuke was standing next to him, and Kakashi was worried for the boy's sanity. The young ninja had experienced too much evil in his lifetime, and it just kept growing and growing, There was a faint scent of blood in the air and he noted that each of the people in the room were carrying wine glasses filled with a thick liquid. The only two that were absent were Kakashi and Sasuke in that aspect. The Jounin's face would have twisted into a scowl if he wasn't trained otherwise, '_So that is the means of the mass murders..._' He thought to himself bitterly, _'we've just allied ourselves with a clan of human vampires..._' Though, the silver-haired man had a doubt that these beings were even that.

Sasuke had experienced many, many foul things in hi life, but none of them made him want to crawl under a rock and die quite as much as this. He had the distinct impression that he would end up a suicidal mass on the floor if he DIDN'T get away from this place. Still... at least this gave him a new perspective on things. Should he ever run into Orochimaru again, he now knew the one thing alive more foul than the sannin, and would have something to properly compare him to. After all, Sasuke was no longer particularly fond of snakes, but the slithering creatures deserved more than to have their name used to insult the likes of Orochimaru... this Kage, on the other hand....

It was an eerie and intimate silence, meant to intimidate and scare those who were waiting. A response was being written to the treaty. Konoha was nicely recovering from the infiltration from Sound and Sand long ago, but, Kakashi did not know if another fight as large as this could be pulled off. This village... they would continue to kill and massacre. They needed to be stopped. Hundreds, perhaps even thousands of lives have already been lost to their sadistic and revolting acts. He waited before the Kage handed the letter to his subordinate who then handed it to Kakashi, "Thank you for your patience and time Kage." Kakashi said before bowing and turning. As he was about to leave, he heard the sickening laugh of the leader behind him.

"Why don't you stay the night in our lovely little village? There is a festival going on this eve at the strike of midnight." Kakashi froze. He didn't want to see it. He didn't.

"I am sorry to say this, but our Lady Hokage-sama has requested that we be back as soon as possible. I'm sad to disappoint you Kage-sama." He didn't bat an eyelash as he turned and responded, lying to the man like this. He didn't want to be within this village.

Another dark chuckle escaped the man, "It is sad to hear, but we must all obey our superiors, right men?"

"Oh yes Kage-sama" They responded with the same eerie chuckle In a blink of an eye, if Kakashi hadn't backed up and pulled Sasuke with him, they would have been falling into a pit at this very moment.

"Run." Kakashi gritted through his teeth, throwing a kunai into the center of the glass and shattering it.

There was the briefest of moments where Sasuke debated not obeying Kakashi's orders, and staying just in case the jounin were to need help. But for one thing, if Kakashi DIDN'T need help, he would just be in the way, and for another, Sasuke knew Kakashi had NO intention of staying in this god-awful place. So without a second thought he turned and took off at top speed. He growled and gripped his kunai, readying himself for battle as he weaved through the enemy nin. It was obviously a trap from the start, and the fact that he left the Kage's building meant it'd been a failure, so all of the village's shinobi were ready to jump into the fray as soon as they saw him. He wasn't sure how many he killed and how many would just be wounded as the knife in question was plunged into body after body of his assailants. There was no way in HELL they were keeping him and Kakashi here, he really didn't care for their treaty in the first place, and they'd struck first, so in his view, all heads were fair game. Now, now of all times he wished he'd brought his katana, and made a silent vow to tell whoever it made uncomfortable to fuck off, because he was never leaving the comforts of home without it again.

As Kakashi let Sasuke go, he threw shuriken at the guards before jumping out the window to follow Sasuke. He didn't even check if his projectiles had hit. Time was the essence now, and he continued to run to the point which they had designated before - the pool. It was all in safety. He threw his weapons expertly, their designed destination meant to kill on hit. He heard the pat of followers behind him, and moved to the side to block oncoming attacks. He suddenly made a clone off in the crowd before switching places with it and henging into one of the ninjas. He ran, seemingly after Sasuke. He really hoped the kid was alright.

Sasuke reached into his pouch and brought up a few throwing stars, which twirled threateningly on the tips of his fingers before he slung them systematically into the bodies of his pursuers. He glanced behind himself, foolish as it was, to look for Kakashi. He caught a glimpse of white hair, which he prayed belonged to the jounin before turning back to focus on his escape route, if he could incapacitate the ones in front of them, it would help clear the way for Kakashi, who'd had a disadvantage of a late start. Sasuke withdrew another shuriken, his last beside the one in his hand, and slipped onto his knees, sliding low and digging the knives into, and all down two shinobi's thighs to their knees, before hopping back into full speed. It was safe to say _those two_ wouldn't be going any further. True the move had slowed him down, but only slightly. If he could credit one thing to Orochimaru beside bitterness, he had not failed in training the raven haired nin appropriately. He grunted as a hand gripped his wrist and jerked him back, but only momentarily, as the teen exhaled fire sharply onto the shinobi. He could also credit his increased experience with justu to the sannin. Wrenching his arm free he took off again, through the village gates and into the woods, where it'd be easy enough to lose them. However he found himself wishing he'd insisted Kakashi sleep, at least awhile. He did not want to be responsible for the jounin's death. Nor did he want to be the one who returned to Konoha with no partner, and no peace treaty. How would _that_ look for the former-traitor?

Kakashi grumbled as he followed the crowd of weak ninjas into the forest. Once he was along he changed back into normal before summoning Pakkun. "Take this to Tsunade-sama And tell her..." He began to explain before jumping off to the rendezvous point, hoping that Sasuke would meet him there. He struck from the shadows, killing many more with ease. But, he was running low on weaponry, and began to run, losing the enemies. Enough life has been lost already... The weariness was beginning to wear him down, slowing him. He really should have gotten that sleep....

Sasuke eventually lost all but one enemy, whom he grew tired of, so he stopped, fought the other, and knocked him out, as not to lead him to Kakashi and his rendezvous point. As immature as it was, he gave the enemy nin one good kick in the ribs before turning and taking off again, just for good measure. He began to pant after awhile, but did not drop speed, unwilling to risk being caught up again, he was glad he had a good memory, when it came to important things, or else he'd never have found the spot again, which, for a moment, worried him. After about an hour of solid running, he stopped, leaning against a tree to rest for a moment. He'd forgotten that it'd taken them the better part of the day to get from the pool to hell-- the village, he meant. He panted slowly, trying to regain his breath and closed his eyes, hoping to pick up on Kakashi's chakra signal. If he could find the jounin now -or even confirm whether or not the other was living-, it would spare him a lot of trouble, and worry.

Kakashi had lost is assailants by using the same trick as before. He ran to get away before changing back but his energy was draining quickly. The jounin took another protein pill as he headed for the pool. He knew he was to follow. He was greatly worried for Sasuke, but he wouldn't let it hinder him. He had enough trouble as it was. He knew that he was probably far from the boy, as the younger one had more energy for him, sleeping through the night and all.

Sasuke sat on a low laying rock, kunai firmly in hand, his bare feet resting in the cool water, which reflected the surface of the waning moon beautifully, he'd been there probably an hour, and was getting anxious... he knew Kakashi was tired, but the adrenaline should've kept him aware... he shouldn't have been _this_ far ahead of Kakashi.. "_You better show up_..." He murmured the threat to the surface of the water, kicking it slightly and frowning at the ripples.

Kakashi sensed a chakra signal waiting within the pool and he raised his defenses, only to lower them as he noticed it was only Sasuke. He exited the forest and entered the clearing to look at Sasuke. He knew by the look on the kid's face that he had been waiting a while. He knew his slight exhaustion had slowed him down, but talking to Pakkun had taken about fifteen minutes, therefore costing him even more valuable time. He couldn't help but do it though, since the proper precautions needed to be made incase he didn't make it and Sasuke and sent to go there alone, or vice-versa or both of them had not survived, and they were only about half-way back. Kakashi didn't speak, but he was relieved beyond belief. He knew Sasuke was a good kid, and this test had proved the boy's loyalty. Because, Sasuke could have ran, while having a cover-up of dying and be long gone before there was any proof that the boy did not, in fact die. He was proud, proud that Sasuke remained, and slightly warmed at the heart, and he really didn't know why.

Sasuke jumped to his feet, whipping around to face his opponent as he heard the other. He lowered his weapon in relief as he saw that it was only Kakashi. He heaved a small sigh and cracked a smiled for the other as he read the chakra signal and confirmed it to be Kakashi's, proving that it was not a well-placed genjutsu. "You're late. As always."

"Well I had to stop and talk to a dog along the way," He explained, and for once, it was the actual truth. "He was quite talkative, pestering me with questions." He smiled back at the boy, tempted to ruffle his hair or something, but didn't. His relief was lifting his blanket of the tiredness, making his adrenaline wear off. If he wanted to, he knew he could last up to 72 hours, but it was best not to strain the body too much.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "uh-huh..." He muttered, crossing his arms. "Get some sleep, Kakashi-sensei." He muttered, pulling himself back up on the rock and going back to dangling his feet in the cold water.

"What? You don't believe me Sasuke?" He said, smiling sheepishly (though the fabric hid it well, only show a smile), "Com'on, what student doesn't believe his sensei hmm?" He continued, totally ignoring the sleep comment. It wasn't safe where they were. He would have liked to sleep on at least Konoha territory to have some sort of comfort anyway…

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "The kind of student who's sensei is a pathological liar," he said. "And not to mention left him to wonder if he was going home alone for over an hour." He said, crossing his arms. "And don't think I don't notice your blowing the subject off. I'm perfectly capable of watching your back for a few hours. Get some sleep before we start moving again or you'll be useless should something actually happen." He said, trying his best to sound authorative, but knowing it had little impact.

Kakashi sighed, "But I really did Sasuke!" he protested in his childish way "Hai-hai mother, I'll sleep" He said rather sarcastically, "But... once we get some shelter."

Sasuke sighed and slipped off his perch. "Fine, then lead the way," he said, rolling his eyes irritably. There wasn't really much more than this in the way of shelter for miles... save that weird old hut from the night before.

Kakashi laughed, "We'll just be going to that hut, as it seems abandoned..." That really was the only place the COULD go. It was far enough from everything. Perfectly secluded from the rest of the world. Some old hermit probably lived there. He stood up and began to walk there, as it were less and a mile away from the hut. It was probably used as a water resource or something. When Kakashi arrived at the hut he spoke out (softly) in a joking tone, "We're back hunny."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking at Kakashi like the jounin had just grown a boob from his forehead or something. "Obviously you need the sleep a lot more than I thought," he said.

Kakashi just laughed at Sasuke before walking in before moving over to the futon, undressing slightly, but not too much - incase they needed to run away or fight. He muttered softly, "Tsunade's soooo going to kill me..."

Sasuke puffed slightly, in a scornful manner, but didn't say anything about the new Hokage, as he was hardly in her good graces anyway. "Well I guess there are worse ways to die." He said instead.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke as if he said that he was afraid of an ant or something, "Nuh-uh. Tsunade really can pack a punch... she can destroy a building in one blow..." He sounded a bit worried for his own health once they got back to Konoha.

"But at least it'd be quick," Sasuke said, shrugging. "That much power in one hit would basically implode you. At least she wouldn't slowly dismember you or something..." He muttered.

Kakashi began to sweat, "Please don't suggest that to her Sasuke..." he was, even more worried, "That woman is the devil's incarnation..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I might if you don't shut up and sleep so we can get the hell out of this place and go home." He said, looking at the jounin pointedly.

Kakashi mumbled, "You'd want her to touch my dick?" Before turned and falling into a light sleep.

Sasuke blinked. _I never said..._ he sighed, putting his head in his hands briefly before turning around and sitting still, waiting, listening, for anyone who may try and harm them.

_Kakashi stirred as he woke up from a blank and dark dream to find a rather pleasant sensation within his lower half. He groaned as he opened his eye to see his pants discarded and raven hair between his legs _'This can't be true... but it looks and feels...'_ He thought, but was unable to finish his thought as he felt this student's teeth graze his aching member. _

_The boy looked up innocently at Kakashi, "Is this what you want Sensei...?" the boy's_ _voice was soft and tempting. _

_"Is this was_ You _want?" He returned but, the boy only_ _smiled before returning to his previous position. The silver-haired shinobi fought to restrain any groans coming out of his throat. Then, just as the boy bit down hard - but still in a pleasurable manner..._

Kakashi sat up in bed, his body sweating as he groaned, _'Fuck!_' he yelled in his mind and covered his head shamefully, realizing a certain problem the dream caused him. This was not good at all, not good.

Sasuke turned his head to look at Kakashi, he's sat up rather suddenly. "Something wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" He asked quietly, he'd've been hideously ashamed if Kakashi, asleep, had detected danger before he did. Although Sasuke doubted that was the case.

"Nothing just a..." Kakashi pondered on how to describe what the dream was. Erotic..? Shameful? Exhilarating? "A nightmare..." He finished, groaning, "How long have I been asleep?" Kakashi asked, groaning again. Kami-sama, this HAD to stop.

Sasuke frowned. "Almost two hours, now," he said. "Why?"

"Just wondering..." Kakashi said as he lay down again. He just hoped Sasuke wouldn't notice his unusual tent.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the bump protruding through the thin blanket. "Nightmare huh?" He asked, chuckling and turning away.

Kakashi groaned, "More of a nightmare than you think..." he mumbled.

An actual laugh escaped the Uchiha's lips. "Oh really? Either we have very different definitions of 'nightmare', or they must've been damn ugly." He raised an eyebrow over his shoulder, turning slightly in his chair to look at his sensei.

Kakashi was really, extremely tempted to say 'So you're insulting yourself?' but, he didn't, he, instead, replied, "It's a nightmare because it won't happen ever, and I don't want it to happen..." He mumbled again. Wouldn't this kid just shut up for once? He _really_ didn't want Sasuke to know.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You're contradicting yourself, is it bad because you don't want it to happen, or because you know it won't?"

Kakashi groaned, "I don't want it to happen Sasuke, I won't let it..." He really didn't want to be in a relationship with the younger nin, especially against his will.

Sasuke nodded, deciding it was time to let Kakashi go back to sleep. Although, he was sorely tempted to point out that the older nin didn't SOUND like he didn't want it to happen, and his body was betraying him horribly.

Kakashi was glad the boy didn't pry. He turned, making the tent seemingly disappear before trying to get to sleep, but something was bothering him terribly, '_Great... just great..._'

Sasuke frowned, it'd been about twenty had passed and he could tell Kakashi still wasn't asleep, man was breathing uneasily, unevenly, and was still tossing and turning. _He needs to get some sleep…_

Kakashi's erection would _not_ cease. However much he willed it to. His mind kept creeping up to the idea of Sasuke being in the same room, sauntering over to him and straddling him, asking the nin what was the matter before seeing it himself. Then, Sasuke would find a way to solve it, gently, roughly, or somewhere in between. Each one of these furthered his impossibility to get rid of it. His pride also, wouldn't let him masturbate in front of Sasuke either. Being with the boy, he couldn't really _interact_ with women or men (though he would never do so with a female), because of a minor within the house. It was very problematic and his member was reminding him of that.

Sasuke glanced back over his shoulder at Kakashi. He had the feeling he knew why the jounin didn't sleep... but it wasn't like it was any of his business. Besides even if it was, what could he do... he cut the thought off, blushing a deep crimson as exactly what he could do popped into his head.

Kakashi groaned. Even if he 'went for a walk' Sasuke would absolutely have to come with him. He hated this. He knew Sasuke wouldn't run away, but he had already left Sasuke out of his sight for too long. He turned around, trying to rid himself of the thoughts, but they kept coming, and becoming more and more ridiculous by the second. It was annoying him, and turning him on more and more. This was getting out of hand....

Sasuke frowned, looking down. He knew that Kakashi's 'problem' was his fault, in a way. If he hadn't run off with that damned sannin in the first place, they wouldn't be in this mess. Sasuke wouldn't have to tail Kakashi everywhere, and Kakashi could go take care of things. But, he supposed it was a mute-point. It wasn't like there was anything he could do now... besides the obvious...

Kakashi was really fighting his pride. He really didn't know if he could hold back moaning a certain somebody's name as he finished. He didn't want to give anything away, nor did he want to stay up all night. He was having a battle against himself, his mind against his body. He knew one would give in, but which one. He needed the sleep, before looking over to Sasuke, "Sasuke, just knock me out Dammit."

Sasuke blinked and looked over at his sensei. "What? why?"

Kakashi glared at Sasuke, "Isn't it obvious, just do it already."

"Oh," was all Sasuke said. He sighed and got up, walking over to Kakashi and kneeling beside him. He wanted to spare the jounin a god awful headache in the morning, so instead he felt around the other's neck for a moment, finding the right pressure point and pinching it, successfully turning out the lights, so to speak, for Kakashi.

Kakashi groaned as he woke up, rather happy that his body had calmed down during his sleep. The Jounin sat up and glanced over to where Sasuke was, mumbling a sleepy 'thanks' before he moved to get dressed. He had not dreamt of anything while he slept. But, he knew he needed a good lay as soon as possible.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes wearily, he had, as he promised, made it through the entire night. But he was tired as hell and more than ready to fucking go home. He stood, stretching, and giving a low groan as his joints popped a couple of times, before dropping his arms back to his sides.

When Kakashi was up he passed Sasuke a pill, "That'll help you Sasuke," He stated. Though, it wasn't advised to take one more than once a week. "Let's get the fuck back to Konoha, Tsunade's probably worried sick right now."

Sasuke popped the pill in his mouth and nodded. He knew if was bad for him, but... what the hell. If it really hurt him he could always blame Kakashi. -Even though that wouldn't really accomplish anything- He immediately headed out of the dingy hut and waited impatiently for Kakashi to follow.

Kakashi followed Sasuke, beginning to jump out to Konoha.

Sasuke had never felt such a strong urge to collapse face first on the ground and kiss the dirt of his home-town before. Actually... that he could think of, he'd _never_ felt that urge before... Even when he'd returned home from Orochimaru, he'd been sure he'd be killed on sight, so it wasn't all that exciting... Of course, to this day he still had such paranoia. That Konoha had accepted him back into their ranks only to lure him into a false sense of security, as to decrease the amount of men they'd lose trying to kill him. Or maybe they gave him to Kakashi so the older could smother him in his sleep. Still, they were only distant paranoias, and they didn't change the amount of love he currently had in his heart for the sight of those large, inviting gates. Yet he kept the ground-kissing urge to himself and walked calmly through the gates in question, following not but a foot behind Kakashi. He knew they had to report to Tsunade, but he'd really rather have been snuggling up under the covers in Kakashi's house.

Kakashi walked towards the office, knowing that Pakkun was sitting there, waiting with Tsunade. He could see the relief that his student felt, and he felt it too. Both of them really needed a good rest before doing anything. As the two arrived at the office, they were admitted immediately, and a team was dismissed when they arrived, telling them that this was urgent and to come back later. They got scowled at by the team, but nothing else happened. Kakashi turned into the room, seeing Pakkun sitting on Tsunade's shoulder. "I've heard your report from Pakkun." was all the Hokage said before Kakashi bowed apologetically.

"I am greatly sorry Tsunade-sama for letting this all happen and letting Sasuke out of my sights..."

"Enough of that Kakashi! We could have lost two good ninjas if you hadn't done what you did. You won't be punished for having to act upon the unexpected. So, they ambushed you, the whole thing was a trap. I also heard that you encountered something before-hand, and had an assumption. What is that?"

Sasuke glanced at Kakashi, trying briefly to read him, but knowing it was pointless. He wondered exactly how the jounin could possibly explain what they'd experience to the Hokage, but he never spoke to the woman unless spoken to, so it was mute to speculate on what Kakashi would say. And he was sure, whatever it was, he couldn't put it any better.

Kakashi nodded, "We witnessed the aftermath of a massacre, where the rivers ran thick and red with blood. Already, hundreds were killed, carried by a caravan and then burned. We were attacked by two ninjas on our way out of the forest in this area..." He explained circling the areas where they had encountered the problem, "We then stayed the night at a hut here before continuing on. We arrived at sunset to the village, and we saw the same caravan entering the city with bustling people. The streets were void of citizens and we entered the town, acting normal before we contacted the Kage. We gave him your gifts and message before we noticed what they were drinking - blood. We were handed that scroll which Pakkun delivered to you, but I do not know of its contents. We were then asked to stay the night for a festival, but we declined, assuming what the festival was. They then tried to trap us within a dungeon, but we avoided it and had to make a run for it. We fought our way out of the village, but I had lost track of Sasuke. We met up back at the rendezvous point, myself arriving an hour later than Sasuke. We then, stayed at the same hut before continuing here." Kakashi said. "This village appears to be a threat of mass murder."

Tsunade seemed to be thinking upon this decision, "So you, from your observations, have concluded that this village is a vampire clan which murders people for their source of blood?"

Sasuke nodded curtly, growing impatient of the woman. The one thing he had appreciated about Orochimaru was that he was sharp as a tack, very to the point, and never dawdled. You didn't _have_ to repeat things to him and he never repeated them back. "Yes, Tsunade-sama," both the low, respectful tone, and the fact that he spoke to the woman at all were out of character for him. But his body ached from exhaustion, and he was starting to feel dizzy. Two soldier pills and a lot of adrenaline had kept him going, but he needed rest. Now. "Can we go now?"

Tsunade noted both of the ninja's exhaustion, "Yes you may. I need to speak with the counsel, especially about you Sasuke..."

Kakashi was glad was he nodded to Pakkun to unsummon himself before turning. He couldn't help to add, "And you said I was lying Sasuke." He said as they left the office. He walked in the direction of his house, his body still tired, even from the rest he got. He would get that lay later.

Sasuke sighed in relief as they were allowed to leave the office. It didn't take them long to make it back to their home. -As strange as it felt to call it that- and Sasuke did nothing but kick off his boots before flopping face down on the couch. Yes, he had a bed, but... the sofa was closer. The only thing that worried him now what exactly what Tsunade was talking about when she said she needed to talk to the council, especially about him. But he would discuss it with Kakashi later. Now, he just wanted to shove it all away for a few Z's.

Kakashi watched Sasuke before he went into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. Of course, Sasuke, being Sasuke, had to sleep on the couch. The silver-haired nin would have to move his student when he decided to sleep, as they always slept in the same bed (due to Kakashi having to keep his eye on Sasuke). After making his ramen, Kakashi sat at the table in the kitchen which adjoined the living room. He enjoyed his meal before standing up to check on Sasuke. He looked at the boys face, smiling at how perfect and peaceful it looked. He always thought differently of Sasuke, but it changed over the years. He let his hand caress the Uchiha's check softly and kissed his hair, his smile gentle and loving.

Sasuke shifted in his sleep slightly, reacting to the touch. His subconscious could've credited that caress to anyone, but he attached that gentle, calloused hand to one person. "Kakashi..." He murmured, still asleep.

Kakashi blinked at the mentioning of his name, his heart skipping a beat. He blinked, but only detected that the boy was sleeping, _'It was probably only a half-asleep murmur..._' He thought to himself, smiling softly. He really cared for Sasuke, and he knew it. The boy, he had so many masks. When he was like this, it seemed to show the boy's true colours. When he had let down all his shields and the stress relieved itself.

Sasuke shifted again, rolling over so that he was on his back, and rubbed his eyes, pulling them open blurrily. "Kakashi-sensei?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbow. He wasn't sure exactly how long he'd been asleep, but he knew it couldn't've been too long.

"I was just going to take you to our room, I was thinking of getting some sleep, I didn't want to disturb you..." His voice was soft, quiet and caring, "Sorry Sasuke." He said, smiling gently, the fabric only slightly showing it.

Sasuke nodded tiredly, slipping off the couch, he only stumbled for a second before straightening up and heading upstairs. He somehow beat Kakashi to their room, but only be a second or two, he managed to slip into a clean pair of pajama pants before crawling under the inviting covers of Kakashi's bed.

Kakashi resisted laughing at Sasuke. The silver-haired man just removed his clothes, only clad in boxers before he got into bed and turned his back to Sasuke, waiting for Sasuke to fall asleep before he did; as it was a ritual that he'd gotten himself into.

Sasuke was asleep before he'd had time to register that his head had hit the pillow. And he slept soundly for about an hour, until his slipped far enough to dream. The teen let out series of helpless whimpers, than a loud cry, in his mind they were words, but to Kakashi they would've only been strangled cries for help. His skin was covered in an icy cold sweat, his eyes screwed shut in fear and apparent pain. For Sasuke, this was a regular sensation, and he was used to waking up with the aftermath. But for Kakashi, witnessing it to this level was probably a first.

Kakashi looked over at his student, blinking. Suddenly he shook Sasuke gently, trying to wake the boy up, "Sasuke!?" He said, shaking the boy further. He panicked slightly, worrying for his student far more than necessary. His heart ached terribly, '_Is it because of the massacre?! Is it because of Orochimaru?! Itachi?!' his _mind continued to spin out possibilities, and his heart beat fast with the unknown. He shook Sasuke further, just hoping the boy was alright. His face was directly above Sasuke's as he shook him.

Sasuke woke with a startled cry, usually cold black eyes wide with fear and pain. Those terrified black eyes that looked like they belong to a child, not a trained killer, searched Kakashi's face, panicked for a moment, and then slowly calmed, along with the boy's breathing, which slowed to steady, recuperating gasps. As he took in his surrounding, he felt his face burn with shame; he'd basically just had a melt-down with Kakashi right next to him. Sasuke hated these dreams, if they could be called that. They made him weak, helpless. And powerless to keep the feeling contained. He couldn't help what he did in his sleep. He almost always had nightmares, or he dreamt of nothing. But some nights weren't as bad as others; he didn't react physically, verbally. He'd been lucky up until now. He hadn't made a sound in his sleep with Kakashi around, and he'd wished it could've stayed that way.

Kakashi looked down, worriedly at his student, "Sasuke...? What is wrong....?" He said, his breath whispering along the boy's lips and cheeks. His lone grey eye bore into his student's, its look soft and almost loving with a deep concern. There was no shame or disappointment. Nightmares were common among shinobi, as they saw and experienced things more than the average human mind should handle. Sasuke, his experiences were beyond what most kids his age had ever even touched. His life was just full of things that a person would experience only once. This boy, however, was not that lucky. His whole life, things continued to happen, worsening his state of mind. The jounin refused to console his student further, knowing he would go too far this time if he did.

Sasuke swallowed hard and nodded. "Nothing. I'm fine," He murmured. "Go back to sleep." He moved to roll over so he didn't have to face his sensei, but the other's arm was in the way, so he merely looked away, waiting. Coincidentally, the motion served to expose the teen's neck, strained, glistening in the evening sunlight, and pale as snow. It couldn't have been more inviting.

Kakashi frowned before he moved his lips near the raven's neck, "You're lying Sasuke..." He whispered, the words floating over the teen's neck sensually, his steady breath continuing to whisper past the skin, "What is bothering you...?" He rephrased, yet repeated, prying to the boy. He couldn't keep it in forever, he'd break otherwise. And, Kakashi wouldn't allow that to happen. He cared for the boy too much for it to.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm fine, Kakashi-sensei," he said, but his words were weak. They sounded more like a plea, a desperate 'don't make me say' than a firm 'there's nothing to tell', like he had intended them to be. His jaw tightened at the feeling of the other's breath on his neck, his anxiety curling in his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was because the other was so close, and he wanted it, or if he was terrified of being taken advantage of again.

Kakashi sighed, his breath still caressing the boy's skin. He wrapped his arms around the top of the boy's waist, "Sasuke... I know you don't want to... but it'll just build up if you don't..." His voice was full of concern, "I don't want you to break Sasuke..." His voice, it was full of sadness, concern and love that Kakashi couldn't stop it. He wanted the boy to remain stable, both mentally and physically. He wanted to make sure whatever was left of his sanity was savoured and held onto. He did not want to lose Sasuke. The boy was too precious to him.

Sasuke turned his head slowly; until his cheek bumped Kakashi's and stayed there. "I can't explain it," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. He cursed himself for the weakness in his tone, for sounding like some helpless child. He hated himself for every moment of it. "I-I can't... you can't know..." _No one knows._ He thought. What Orochimaru'd done to him, was his best kept secret. The one he'd take to the grave with him to protect. How could he trust Kakashi with that? How could he explain it? How it melted into everything else he did, everything he'd been through. How not just one thing, but so many plagued his mind at night. He could sleep the remainder of his life away, but he'd never have a moment's rest, for these shadows of the night that molested him with their dangerous caresses, they were just as damaging as the things he thought of in the daylight.

"Why not...?" His voice was naturally soft and he brought his hand up to stroke the boy's face kindly, "What has caused this Sasuke...? I... I don't want you to break..." Kakashi said, repeating the last line. He couldn't let out that he needed the boy. No. That would go too far. He had to remain as the teacher, Sasuke the student. They must never cross that border. Even a father-son relationship was acceptable. But never must Kakashi let his desire overcome him. He couldn't do that. He would hate himself for it

Sasuke hated how good the soft hand felt on his face, hated how much it made him want to trust. Want to love. His heart ached for the other, and although he didn't understand Kakashi's caresses, his over-zealous care, he knew Kakashi would never cross that line. Would never break that barrier. He knew. And one part of him was glad. Because he had felt that barrier break before, and when it disappeared, it took all his trust with it. He knew that it was for the best, and he was grateful that he could trust Kakashi this way. But his chest ached for wrongs to be replaced. Pain to be undone, fractured trust to be healed by new proof. A show of something, anything to prove that it could happen another way. But he stopped himself, shutting down his wandering hopes to steel himself for reality. And the reality was this. It was cold, and it was bitter, and it would swallow you alive if you weren't able to become colder than it was. "It was just a memory, and not a very pleasant one," He said quietly, forcing his tone back to its usual manner. "There's no need to relive it now. It's not the first time I've had dreams of it." He turned away again, breaking that blissful contact, knowing it would only make him weak, only make him hurt. "Sorry if I woke you."

"Sasuke..." Kakashi said quietly, "why must you torture yourself so...? You..." Kakashi stopped himself, knowing that he _should_ stop. It's already gone too far. He willed himself, "You shouldn't apologize for something that you can't control Sasuke... But..." Kakashi sighed before turned, "you should get your rest..." His voice held sadness to it, which even Kakashi couldn't hide. He closed his eyes, but knew he couldn't sleep any further. The boy was too deep in his mind to do so. It twisted his insides that the boy kept everything to himself and the worry was getting too bad, '_I think I'm obsessed..._' he thought solemnly to himself.

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to rest, but found it impossible. His nerves were shot, and on top of that, he kept feeling a mounting guilt in his chest, Kakashi was actually concerned for him, which is more than most people could say for themselves, and yet… he treated him so... coldly, so distant. But... he _had_ to treat him coldly, didn't he? It was the only way to shield himself from more trauma, more damage.

Kakashi considered talking to Tsunade about letting Sasuke move back into the Uchiha complex, due to the boy's loyalty and patience from the other day. It could work, and... maybe it would do the two some good... But... then again... it could also leave a large gap between them; it could even cause them to feel lonely. The Jounin was so unsure about all of this. It was too confusing for him. He was truly worried for the boy, it, if it got any farther, it would affect his work. Even if Sasuke moved...? Would they still be considered teacher and student, or would they just become friends? Acquaintances...? The last word hurt him; it caused a pang in his heart. This boy was too deeply involved with his being. But... he just couldn't push the boy away.

.

Sasuke stared at the blank wall; it taunted him. Hanging it over his head that he couldn't sleep, all he could do was stare at it, because he had no where else to look. He was too _scared_, too chicken to face Kakashi, tell him about his problems. Tell him how many times he'd been pushed up against a wall just like that one and... _Enough_! Sasuke thought to himself sternly. He was letting his mind over-power him. His dreams destroy his rationality with their constant presence, unreleased, locked inside him. He paused, for only a brief moment to wonder. _Would it help... to talk..?_ It seemed like a wuss sort of thing to say, but he did wonder. And that moment of doubt, of hesitation, that crack in his brick wall, that allowed a tiny, inconspicuous cry for help to escape his sealed lips, in the form of his true mentor's name. "Kakashi-sensei..?"

Kakashi remained in his position and felt his heart jump at the mention of his name, "Yes?" He said, trying to keep his tone neutral. He didn't know what the boy wanted, but he hoped, prayed that it was to help himself. He wanted to help Sasuke, assist him in any way possible. He wouldn't let his hopes though, so he remained still, hoping he didn't scare the boy away.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke cursed himself for his moment of weakness. But now he had Kakashi's attention, he either needed to think up a lie, or... "If I told you, would you swear to never tell another soul? Not even Tsunade?" ...Obviously lying was not an option anymore. _Dammit, stop!_ His mind screamed, every bit of his logic was crying out for him to shut his damn mouth, but his chest was heavy, he'd carried too many burdens on it. They consumed him, constricting his heart, and his lungs. He could neither feel nor breathe, and he couldn't leave them behind... he'd tried. He needed someone to take them away, and right at this moment, he was exhausted, in more way than one. Too many ways for his brain to take hold of him anymore. He was on the verge of a breakdown, and seeing as it was literally impossible or him to be alone; he might as well have someone beside him who knew. Maybe not understood, but who knew.

Kakashi turned around, smiling gently, "Sasuke, I wouldn't tell. I have no reason to. I... I would never hurt you Sasuke." He knew he sounded a bit out of character, but he was speaking the truth, "As a teacher and friend, I swear I will never Sasuke I swear." His grey eye told nothing but truth to Sasuke. He would never break Sasuke's trust. He would never hurt the boy deliberately. He cared too much to.

Sasuke tediously turned over to face the other, searching his face for lies. When he was unable to find any, he gave in. Despite his mind screaming not to tell Kakashi anything, he disregarded it. In a moment of weakness, or naivety, he placed his last remaining bit of faith in Kakashi's hands, in the jounin's promise. "....It was Orochimaru," he said, almost inaudibly. "In my dream."

Kakashi remained quiet as he moved to cup the boy's face softly. He looked with a comforting sorrow in his eyes, concern and most of all support. He remained quiet as well before pushing gently into the subject, "What did he do...?" His words held no malice; they continued to sound as his eyes spoke. He meant absolutely no harm to the boy. He wanted to help him, he wanted Sasuke to recover. He didn't want to see Sasuke this hurt again.

Sasuke's lip quivered and he bit down on it to stop the motion, hating the urge he had to cry at the prospect of speaking again. Knowing that his voice would crack, and not being able to do a damn thing about it. His fists tightened as he tried to force the words out, he would've rather not been so blunt, but there was no way to paraphrase what had happened. The teen shut his eyes, not wanting to look at the other, shame burning inside him like he'd inhaled fire. "...He raped me."

Kakashi tried to resist his initial reaction, but he couldn't as he sharply inhaled his breath. His hands moved to embrace the smaller male, holding him tightly, "I'm so sorry Sasuke... I'm so sorry..." He whispered softly, having one arm hold Sasuke's waist as he petted Sasuke's hair softly, soothingly with the other. Fury had boiled inside him at the Sanin. He couldn't believe that bastard would so such a thing to Sasuke. So... that was the reason Sasuke had come back to Konoha, that was the true, and probably final blow to the boy. He couldn't believe how low Orochimaru stooped. He knew that he was low, but, this was disgusting. "I'm so sorry..." His voice was consoling and parental, full of his concern and love for the boy. Things began to make sense to him now. The poor boy, having to live with this. How it must have eaten him alive. Guilt, distrust, hatred, self-hatred, weakness, bitterness, fear and disappointment must have swirled around in his body, building and building. He knew it wasn't healthy for the boy. He knew that he couldn't mess this up.

Sasuke hated the tears that burned his eyes, threatening to fall, and ruin what little dignity he had left. "I..." He began, but his voice cracked, betraying him. Even if he'd stayed level-headed, he wouldn't have known what to say. How to say any of it, he could never explain. The pain, physical and emotional, the sickness he felt, everyday of his life. He could still feel the snake inside him, tearing his vulnerable entrance with his lust. He could still feel his breath on his neck, the bites, sinking deep into his flesh in a predatorial manner of claiming Sasuke, more than he already had. The sannin had literally taken _everything_ from him, down to his ability to feel decent. No matter how hard he scrubbed, he could never erase the older man's scent. And he'd tried.

"Sasuke it's okay... I'll never let him touch you again. I'll never let anybody treat you that way. He's just lowlife, despicable filth that doesn't deserve the gift of life he got. You can let it out... it's okay to. I wouldn't tell a soul, I wouldn't think less of you nor would I ever use you Sasuke. No, never." Kakashi whispered softly against the raven locks, his hand still holding and running through the hair soothingly, "It's okay..." His voice became lighter and lighter, the love becoming more evident. He would have never guessed Sasuke had been through so much "It's okay..."

Sasuke let a few tears slip. "It's not," he murmured, hoping his voice, muffled by Kakashi's chest, wouldn't give him away. "It's not okay..." He repeated.

"Sasuke... I'm here. I won't leave you. I won't hurt you. It's okay to cry." Kakashi continued to whisper into the boy's hair, now moving to stroke his back, "I Promise you Sasuke, I swear. I will never do anything like that to you, I will never hurt you and I will never tell a soul I swear."

Sasuke tangled his fingers in his bangs, too tight for it to be good for him, trying to stop his chest from heaving with unshed sobs, trying to keep from breaking down. "I didn't cry... I never let him see me..." he murmured, but the last word was choked out as a strangled sob. "...cry..." Somewhere deep inside him, he didn't want Kakashi to see him cry either, because as long as no one saw... he could deny it... and Orochimaru wouldn't win.

Kakashi knew how Sasuke felt, "You wouldn't be giving him satisfaction by crying... by continuing to let it eat you alive you are Sasuke... let it out, give him no more pleasure in letting you suffer..."Kakashi said, continuing to stroke Sasuke's back, "Regardless of what you may say Sasuke... you are still young. You are still growing. Tears are a part of life. Even the best Shibobis would cry at one time or another..." He offered, trying to assist the boy. His heart ached to see Sasuke suffer like this, it hurt him. He wished he could do more, but he couldn't. There was no other way expect offer comfort, support and advice. It was all he could do.

Sasuke felt his will diminish under the weight of Kakashi's words. His self control crumpled into bitter tears and he let his hands slip from his hair to curl up between he and Kakashi's chests. "I-I can still feel him, Kakashi-sensei... he's on my skin, everywhere..." The boy said piteously.

Kakashi didn't seem at all phased my Sasuke tears as he continued to stroke Sasuke's back comfortingly. At the words, he resisted to growl, "He won't touch you anymore Sasuke... I won't let him." He said protectively, "I'll never let him Sasuke..." Kakashi was tempted to say something else to the boy, to 'seduce' him, to tell him that he would get rid of it. But he couldn't. He didn't want to betray Sasuke's trust (as it seemed). He controlled to rub softly, holding the boy safely and close.

Sasuke just nodded helplessly, as if trying to confirm what Kakashi was saying. He sobbed weakly into the older man's embrace for sometime, until he felt exhaustion overcome him, and then he merely sniffed against the other man's flesh, not having the energy, nor the hydration to cry any longer. He hadn't told Kakashi everything, there were still many thoughts he kept to himself. He hadn't given his sensei any details... but he'd told him. That was what mattered... somehow; he felt both worse, and much, much better. Perhaps because he could no longer hide from the fact, or that he had left parts out, that he began to fear he'd never say if he let it end here. But at the same time, it was freeing... to not be the only person who knew... besides the sannin himself.

Kakashi continued his soothing embrace and rubbing, "Rest Sasuke... rest..." He whispered, "You need your sleep..." the concern stayed in his voice. He didn't want the boy to pass out in the middle of a sentence. He smiled down at the boy, resisting to kiss his hair in a tender and fatherly way. Maybe, after the boy fell into his exhaustion would he. Just to protect them both.

"I can't," the teen murmured. But, whether it meant 'I can't fall back asleep" or just "I don't want to", was entirely up to debate. He was exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally. He knew sleep would help... but also... it could serve to only make things worse.

Kakashi's face was buried in the raven locks, "You need to Sasuke, I don't want you to get sick..." He wished he could somehow support his student more, but no, he couldn't. Sasuke was too fragile, now and for a long time. He couldn't possibly hurt the boy any further, it would shatter him. "Shh... Sasuke..." He said softly, rubbing circles on the boy's back.

Sasuke quieted after a moment, his sniffles ceased -for the most part- and he didn't say anything for a long while. It probably didn't take long for Kakashi to realize that he fell asleep within minutes.

Kakashi smiled before he gave his student a gently and loving and kiss on the top of his head before he let his body relax, getting the rest that it required.

Sasuke woke sometime late in the night, or rather, early in the morning. His sleep had been painless, silent. If he'd dreamt, he didn't remember it. He woke snuggled closely against Kakashi, and his cheeks tinted pink at the contact with the other, both of them shirtless, Sasuke lying in his arms like this... earlier it had been comforting, he hadn't really thought of it... now it was awkward, and he assumed he'd snuggled up closer in his sleep, and Kakashi would want him farther away before he woke. So Sasuke carefully pulled away from Kakashi, regretting the loss of warmth, and scooted back to his side of the bed to see if he could sleep any longer.

As soon as there was a disturbance in Sasuke's breathing, Kakashi woke. He reluctantly let the boy go, watching his back carefully. He always did this, it was routine. He, too, also missed the contact between him and the boy, though he wouldn't voice it or act upon it. He watched through slit eyes, watching if the boy would fall back asleep.

Sasuke shifted several times, trying to get comfortable and fall back asleep, but found he was unable. Maybe it was because, now slightly less distressed and exhausted, his mind was buzzing. Or perhaps it was just because he'd been asleep for probably over twelve hours, and his body just didn't _want_ anymore sleep. He sighed inaudibly and crawled out of bed with the utmost grace, hoping not to disturb his sensei. His stomach was twisting with hunger, and he really needed a decent shower, anyway. Plus, if he could take his shower while Kakashi was still in bed, it meant he could take said shower without the other being in the room. He'd gotten used to it, after awhile, but the smallest bit of privacy was still nice. So the boy headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you headed to Sasuke?" Kakashi said. He inwardly chuckled at the boy's foolishness. Ever since the boy was awake, so was Kakashi. That was the whole reasoning for them sleeping in the same bed. Sasuke was just too cute sometimes. He presumed the boy had wanted to take a shower of some sort, especially to ease his aching muscles, as they should from being stressed from the last few days.

Sasuke stopped and sighed, turning around. He should've known… _I did know_. He thought. Who was he kidding, there was no was he's wiggle out of the other's arms, and bed, without waking him. "I need a shower." He said quietly. He was alert, as any shinobi should be, but his body was still slightly groggy, sluggish almost in it's relaxed state, and he wasn't really able to speak loudly at the moment, even if he normally would've.

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke before sitting up, "You know the rules Sasuke." He said simply, walking out in boxers. Sleeping in close proximity to Sasuke had _luckily _not done anything to him. Though, he really didn't know how long he would last. When could he get that damn lay?!

Sasuke sighed. He was tempted to ask Kakashi for an exception, in light of all that had been going on lately, but decided against it. If he was going to pull that card, he would save it for a time he really needed it. "Fine..." He grumbled.

"Meh, I need a shower too..." He mumbled, but it was so low and slurred that even he really couldn't understand it himself. He then remembered. They... didn't get payment for this job. His left eye twitched uncontrollably, '_Shit..._' he thought in his mind.

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi and frowned. "Why so irritated? Something wrong?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"The bill is coming up; you really don't know how much another person adds to the bill Sasuke... Tsunade refused to pay me anything extra while you living here either..." He groaned. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

Sasuke paused, frowning. He hadn't thought of it that way before. On top of that, it then occurred to him that Tsunade hadn't paid them at all for their mission. Now, she never paid him. This he was used to, but he always assumed that was because, regardless of how helpful he was or was not, he wasn't _supposed_ to go on these missions, he only had to do to Kakashi's having to constantly baby-sit him. His frown deepened at that. He'd never really thought of the financial burden he was to Kakashi. "I..." the teen bit his lip; apologies really, _really_ weren't his thing... even when he found them necessary.

"I'm not blaming you Sasuke," He said, shaking his head, "We'll just have to _compromise_ that's all... however discomforting it will be. Wish Tsunade wouldn't gamble all her money away..." He said, mumbling out the last sentence out disappointedly. He really, really, really did _not_ want to do this... but then again, he knew that Sasuke didn't want to be coddled and he needed to act normal around the boy... well as normal before it got awkward that was...

Sasuke sighed and nodded, assuming Kakashi was referring to their future however-long together. The thought of a day job crossed his mind as he grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom, Kakashi right behind him, but nothing really suited him, on top of that Kakashi had to always tail him so it wouldn't work, even if he really wanted it to. -Which, to be honest, he didn't.-

Kakashi sighed before he locked behind him and Sasuke. He sat down on the toilet, considering his options: Stay dirty until he could afford his water bill or take a shower with Sasuke. There really wasn't much of a choice... but it was really disturbing. How the hell would it turn out...?

Sasuke leaned into the shower, turning on the hot water which immediately began to steam, as a testament to how hot it was. The teen slipped out of his pants and boxers simulatiously and into the shower, letting the liquid fall down onto his ebony skin, immediately beginning to dye it a pink shade.

Kakashi groaned, "Sasuke," He said before standing up, "I can barely pay the water bill, and this would be the last shower we cold have from awhile..." He tried to explain as he shook his head, and mutter, "if only Tsunade would pay me..." Before he removed his boxers and stepped in behind Sasuke, "I... I know it's cramped..."

Sasuke stiffened slightly; this was _not_ what he wanted to hear. But, what the hell could he say to it? It was Kakashi's house... and... Kakashi's bills... although... it was still not at _all_ what he wanted to hear. He fumbled about his mind for words and eventually managed a "Whatever," which he hoped seemed impassive.

Kaka reached over to grab his shampoo, trying not to notice how Sasuke's wet skin felt against his. He kept his eyes closed as he squirted a random amount of soap in his hand and rubbing it into his hair and scalp. Soap really did feel much better than just water. He tired to forget who was within the shower with him. He kept his eyes closed, trying to survive within a world of denial. His boy did seem not to react yet. But, yet was the key. He just wondered how long it would take.

Sasuke's every movement was stiff as he scrubbed himself, notably harder than a normal person would, his back to Kakashi the entire time. As Kakashi's skin touched his he stopped, hating and loving the feel of the wet skin against his own, and hating that any part of him loved it. He went back to scrubbing himself, and blinked slightly as the soap slipped from his hand. "Dammit," he muttered, bending down to pick the objected up, his ass brushing ever so slightly against Kakashi's groin, he blushed and stood immediately. "S-Sorry!" he snapped instantly, edging away slightly. He crouched this time, to get the soap, but, -and perhaps it was the lack of sleep, or the grogginess his body still suffered- he tumbled again, falling against his sensei's legs and successfully knocking the other over, too. He more or less jumped to his feet, but -and perhaps this time it was hopping in a slippery shower, and being as flustered as he was- he lost balance half-way through said jump, and landed this time, directly in Kakashi's lap.

Kakashi opened his eyes from the small muttering Sasuke made as he lost the soap. He couldn't look away, and when he felt his groin being brushed he bit his lip from making a sound. Seeing the boy bend over, so tempting did not help his growing erection one bit, not to mention the hot water sliding over his dick oh so gently. When Sasuke knocked him over he blinked before he shut off his throat at the sensation. It took him a moment to regain his senses, but once he did he frowned and immediately lifted the boy off of him, internally swearing at his body's pathetic reactions, ' _FUCK!_' he yelled in his mind, holding the still-sitting boy above his waist. His cock was aching for the feeling of being encased again but he wouldn't give in, "Fuck! I'm so sorry Sasuke!" he said while panic flared in both his eyes, scared for the boy's sanity.

Sasuke went completely stiff, as he was mostly suspended by Kakashi's hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean..." He muttered, his face turning bright red. He attempted to wiggle free of Kakashi's grasp, but only made the situation worse by wiggling over Kakashi's slick body so instead he went still, stiff enough to have been six feet under, and waited for Kakashi to release him, a tiny bit of panic spreading through his body.

Kakashi carefully pulled the boy down as far away from the jounin as possible, "Sasuke, no, you shouldn't be apologizing. I'm sorry." Both his eyes were still trembling slight with fear for the boy. He didn't know what was running through the boy's mind. That incident really couldn't've been good for Sasuke. Especially about dreaming about what he did the night before.

Sasuke stayed there for a moment, half huddled on the shower floor, trying to calm his heart rate. _Quit over-reacting idiot! _ He snapped at himself, standing. _You're just paranoid, get over yourself. Not everyone in the world wants to molest you._ He thought, shaking his head. "I'm done..." He muttered, slipping out of the shower and grabbed his towel, wrapping it securely around himself.

Kakashi sighed and got up after the boy left the shower. He quickly finished before wrapping a towel around himself as well but remained quiet. He didn't know what to say. The boy... he seemed to be taking it calmly, but it was probably was just a facade. The boy had always put them up. He really wanted to console the boy again, but he couldn't. He was still aroused slightly, as that was the closest thing to sex that he's had in months. He inwardly groaned at that '_So... I'm totally abstinent for months and the thing that prevents me gets me the very damn closest thing? The fucking irony._' he thought to himself, shaking his head. And it was his student! It was an accident. Dammit. He needed that lay _**really**_ soon.

Sasuke went back to their room and toweled himself off, and pulled on some loose clothes. He sighed, now at least fully clothed, and sat on the edge of their bed, his brain a mess.

Kakashi followed, putting on another mask, a loose shirt and loose pants. His left eye was covered habitatually by the mask and hetai-ate. He sat in a chair in the corner of the room before pulling out his orange book and relaxing, trying to read. He did this all in silence as not to disturb Sasuke.

Sasuke sat in silence for a few minutes, combing through his thoughts for which ones were rational, and which weren't, when he felt sufficiently calm, and could maintain his outer-shell without having to worry about it crumpling to pieces at any time, he stood and headed for the door. Soldier pills ate away at your stomach after awhile, even if you did eat regularly, that, on top of his natural hunger, being a teenage boy, was causing rather extreme abdominal pain, and he was thoroughly intent on ending it.

Kakashi didn't follow. He just closed his eyes as he tracked the boy's chakra and envisioned his building. He really didn't know what to do after that awkward moment.

Sasuke, honestly, was a little relieved to have a moment alone after that incident in the shower. So he went downstairs and made himself something to eat. It was small, but it tamed his growling stomach he didn't feel like eating all that much. It was amazing what tripping into a river of blood could do for destroying your appetite.

Kakashi groaned. It was getting out of hand. He stood up and walked towards the door, shutting it before sitting back in the chair. He couldn't stand this anymore. He opened the front of his pants before wrapping his hand. He hoped Sasuke would take awhile, though he doubted that it would take long, being how "out of shape_"_ he was. He closed his eyes but bit his tongue. The faster he got this done the better. He imaged Sasuke all wet from the water, the tightness of his entrance. He imagined all of that while he stroked. The jounin wouldn't let a whimper escape his throat, a moan. If he did, he might whisper the wrong name around the wrong person.

Sasuke finished his food and sat for awhile. Now that his stomach wasn't threatening to eat itself inside out, they were back home, and he'd had a decent night's sleep -not to mention a weep-a-thon- he felt much better, and considerably more rational. He decided he really didn't need to worry about the strange things that had been going on with Kakashi over the last few days. They'd been under a lot of stress, a LOT of stress. And people just did things under duress that that normally would never do. _None of it meant anything_. He reassured himself, before heading back upstairs.

Kakashi continued to bite his tongue as he stroked, completely oblivious so Sasuke's chakra signal getting a little too close to the room. His face was a mixture of pleasure and constant effort. As the door opened to the room, the jounin was startled and saw Sasuke he gaped.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on the jounin. For a moment, he wasn't sure what to do. He'd never really... experienced this situation before. He assumed he should leave, so he muttered a hurried apology and ducked back out of the room. But that then left him to ask himself one question: _What, _exactly, had gotten Kakashi so hot and bothered? His mind wandered to all the bumping and grinding they'd done in the shower, and it only would've made sense... the way Kakashi held onto him, holding him _above_ his groin area until he could get control of the 'situation', so to speak... Sasuke bit his lip, shaking his head fiercely. That wasn't it. It couldn't be...It _couldn't_. Kakashi couldn't want him. He wasn't thinking about _him_ while he touched himself. There were plenty of other reasons, after all... like for instance, with Sasuke living with him, Kakashi hasn't gotten a moment alone -or 'alone time' with someone else- for months... he just had... pent up frustrations that had _nothing_ to do with Sasuke what-so-ever. That was it. That was all it was. The boy told himself. But somehow... it didn't feel right.

Kakashi had blink before groaning out painfully. _'Why did Sasuke have to see THAT?'_ he thought to himself. Everything just wouldn't settle down around them would it?! The jounin sighed before 'finishing' up, as Sasuke gave him the privacy to do that. Only a contented sigh escaped him. He quickly disposed of the little 'package' before he groaned, rubbing his temples in frustration. How the hell was he going to get out of this one?

Sasuke sat, firmly perched on the couch downstairs, firmly denying any chance that what he had done was related to Kakashi's arousal. Although so many coincidences seemed far-fetched, no, impossible, he just had to convince himself that the alternative was _more_ impossible. Which was turning out to be hard to do... given his past experience.

Kakashi groaned again before he made sure everything was fine before walking downstairs, saying "Sorry about that Sasuke.... I haven't been able to, well you should know..." he muttered, sighing. Well, that was half the truth anyway.

"Whatever," Sasuke said, shrugging. He tried to seem as casual as possible. "It's not like it's a big deal." He muttered. The teen looked over his shoulder at Kakashi, and found that somehow he was still unable to make eye-contact with the other.

Kakashi sighed before sitting down and pulling out the porno book, watching Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. He really didn't want Sasuke to see him in the moment of weakness. It was seriously a hit to his ego. Though none of it showed on his face.

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration. His head hadn't stopped buzzing in days, it seemed. It was seriously getting to him, making his head hurt. Maybe he just needed to take a few Tylenol and get some more sleep; it still was only about five in the morning. They'd gone to bed sometime in the afternoon, and woken up early as a result. He sighed and got up, "I need some drugs," he muttered, walking into the kitchen and fishing through the cabinets. He found a bottle labeled 'Tylenol PM' and opened it. The small pills would do nicely. He emptied a few of them into his hand and swallowed the three little tablets. Three was probably a pill or two too many for his bodyweight but he really didn't care. He put the cap back on the bottle and walked back into the living room, "I'm going back to bed," he said quietly, though he was sure Kakashi heard him. The jounin would follow him or he wouldn't, but either way, Sasuke wanted to lie down, and now that he wasn't exhausted beyond all rationality, the couch didn't seem nearly as appealing as a warm, comfortable bed.

Kakashi just grumbled a thing before following the boy into the room. Letting the boy lie down, he continued to read his book, only half zoned into the world.

Sasuke fell asleep not too long after, his will to sleep over-powering his body's desire to be awake, and after not too long he found himself entrapped, once again, in Orochimaru's hold, the sannin destroying him with his touches. Small whimpers escaped the boy as the cold hands ran all over his body, invading his space, taunting his sensitive skin. The sannin's hissed words in his ear were like verbal poison. But he shuddered at the feeling of the other's breath on his ears, neck, everywhere. Sound asleep, he was completely unawares of the small whimpers and moans that escaped his lips.

Kakashi was so into his book, that he didn't hear the growing sounds coming from his student. At first, he thought his mind was making the sounds, he was hearing things. But, as the sounds got louder he became concerned, wondering if he was actually going crazy. The Jounin shook his head before looking up to see that Sasuke was the source of the noises. He blinked, wondering what exactly the boy was dreaming about. Luckily, his member seemed to be satisfied currently, so this scenario wasn't affecting him - yet.

Sasuke could feel the pressure building in his groin, whether his dream was supplying the feeling, or his mind was reaction to the physical truth of the matter, was anyone's guess. But himself, even in his dream, did not like it. Yet, he was helpless, trapped in the shadow of a memory long passed. Thus, he cried out as he would've under any other circumstance, and with probably the most verbal response he'd had in his sleep in a long time. "No!" The teen cried out loud, even through whatever arousal he felt. "Don't touch me!"

Kakashi immediately stood up, walking over to the boy. He was worried. "Sasuke!" He said, but there was no response. He shook the boy from the side, but, no, there still was no response. He then sighed before straddling Sasuke, shaking his shoulder's roughly, "Sasuke! Wake up!" He said, trying to get the boy to awaken.

Sasuke woke with a start, in a cold sweat, his lower regions aching. His face was drenched in a mixture of sweat, and perhaps tears, though a distinction couldn't truly be made between the two, and instantly he tried to shove Kakashi away, the weight atop his small frame caused his tired mind to panic, not registering his sensei's form in the dim lighting.

"_**GET AWAY FROM ME!**_"


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi blinked before he moved to a part of the bed which did not occupy his student, "Sasuke...?" He spoke after a moment, thinking that he continued to push the borderlines that he made. He knew that Sasuke either mistook him as Orochimaru, or thought something even worse; as if he hated Kakashi or even thought Kakashi had done something to him. Neither of those aspects were pleasing, but he remained quiet as he looked down at the floor.

Sasuke's breathing was uneven as he slowly came around, realizing his surrounds. "Kakashi-sensei?" He muttered, turning over on his side to look at the other. As the face registered in his mind, and he realized exactly how much he had freaked out, he looked down. "I'm sorry." He muttered. Those words seemed to be frequenting his lips lately. But honestly... what kind of shinobi always woke up so frantically? He really needed to get a grip onto himself.

Kakashi shook his gead, "It's okay I perfectly understand." He lied perfectly. He really didn't know why the boy had pushed him away; there were so many different reasons. He wondered how the boy was doing internally _'Probably not good'_ he concluded, shaking his head. The same aspect of pushing the boy out of his home kept reoccurring him. Was there really no other way of solving this little problem except separate? He really didn't know.

As Sasuke calmed, he became all too aware of the ache in his groin. He sat up and hugged his knees to his chest, resting his forehead on them. _What the hell is wrong with me?!! _He though, frustrated tears welling in his eyes. He knew what arousal was, of course, but he'd never experienced it with such intensity. Especially not over... he shuddered. _How sick do I have to be for that to…_ His thoughts trailed off and his balled his hands into fists in frustration. _Go away. Go away!_ He screamed at his erection mentally. This was barely a problem he could deal with alone; it wasn't something he wanted /Kakashi/ of all people to know about.

Kakashi noticed the boy's form, that similar to a ball. He understood what it meant and he was fighting mentally to rid his minds of the thoughts of 'teaching' Sasuke. He really did not need to be thinking of that right now. The boy seemed to be struggling though, "Sasuke?" Kakashi said. He didn't want to leave the boy like this, so fragile as he was. He wanted to help Sasuke; he wanted the boy to recover.

"What," Sasuke choked out. He'd meant it to sound normal, and was unable to understand why it had come out so strangled, so stressed, and curt. Why his voice was cracking. "What is it?" He tried again, this time sounding slightly more relaxed, but still obviously under duress. He lifted his head and looked over at Kakashi to try and seem calm, like he _wasn't_ huddled in the fetal position on his sensei's bed, and all over something as trivial as a dream.

Kakashi groaned. How the hell was he supposed to word this? "How bad is it...?" He said, hoping Sasuke would understand. He didn't want to specify further. "I... I don't want to leave you like this Sasuke..." He said, his voice taking on the soft, caring tone again. He didn't. The boy was too 'beat up' to be left alone. He didn't want the boy's imagination to take control of him. In the worst of cases, he didn't want to lose the boy.

Sasuke looked away, his face heating in shame. He knew exactly what Kakashi was referring to, but he was tempted to play dumb. "It'll go away," he muttered, though the words pained him, physically, to have to say. Not only had he failed to conceal his problems, but he'd blown it to the only person who knew exactly whom he had dreamed of, exactly what had made him this way. Which only served to further his shame. "Besides, what would you do about it?" He half-snapped the question, but immediately after the words left his mouth, he regretted them. He really didn't _want_ to know what Kakashi planned to do about 'it'.

Kakashi turned, knowing exactly what Sasuke was thinking, knowing the shame, "I would leave the room if it was absolutely necessary for you to handle it Sasuke..." He muttered softly, "And Sasuke... the body and the mind do not always connect with one another... I know it's hard, but, don't dwell on it. Try... try to put it behind you... Don't give Him the satisfaction. He's already taken too much away from you; don't give up your will to him too." Kakashi said and was now holding the boy's face gently in his hands, "Don't give in Sasuke. Don't."

Sasuke tried to pull away, not wanting to look the other in the eye; he couldn't have possibly hated himself more at the moment. "I-I don't understand," He said, his voice a low, almost rasp. "Why is this happening? I've never... I wasn't..." Frustrated, the boy turned his head as far away as Kakashi's grip would allow.

Kakashi sighed before pulling Sasuke into an embrace yet again, "What don't you understand Sasuke? What is so confusing...? I will listen and try to help you Sasuke." He said lovingly. How he wanted to help the boy in so many ways, how he wanted to hold the boy tightly and never let go. But he knew the boy needed space, and he give it to him if needed. He wouldn't push Sasuke.

Sasuke put his head in his hands. "I've never," he paused, the subject being far more than uncomfortable. "I've had these dreams a million times... this... has never happened..." He muttered, his hormones were off the walls, even the close proximity with Kakashi was driving him nuts, putting images in his head that made him both disgusted with himself and needy beyond all reason.

Then it hit him, remembering what the boy had said earlier on in the day, "Sasuke... what did you take when you went into the drug compartment?" He asked cautiously. He really hoped the boy _hadn't_ taken them, but it was the only reasonable explanation.

Sasuke blinked. "Tylenol PM... why? What does that have anything to do with..?" He trailed off, looking at Kakashi quizzically. Confusion was obvious on the boy's face, he was pretty sure Tylenol was NOT supposed to have sexual side-effects... so what was Kakashi getting at?

Kakashi's eyes widened before he groaned, "That... wasn't Tylenol..." He said sighing, "That was Viagra Sasuke... please tell me you only took one." He said, moving an arm to rub his temples in frustration.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, with a mixture of anger, shock and confusion on his face. "What?! Why would you...?" He wasn't sure whether he meant to ask 'why would you have Viagra in a Tylenol bottle' or 'why would you have Viagra in the first place?'. So he moved on. "...I-I took three..." He muttered, burying his head in his hands.

Another groan escaped Kakashi, "This isn't going to be a pleasant four hours...." He said before shaking his head, "I should have gone with you..." He said, putting the blame on himself. He never expected that Sasuke had to pick the bottle in the back of the cabinet, nor the 'Tylenol PM' bottle. Of all the chances... He sighed again, "Sorry Sasuke..."

Sasuke groaned, slamming his head against his knees. "I hate you," he muttered. There was very little malice behind it, it almost, _almost_ sounded humorous, except for the fact that when it came down to it, the teen still had an aching, miserably painful erection, and he'd still reacted to a dream of the second, perhaps third most traumatizing moment of his life. Which was NOT something he wanted to warp into some kind of fantasy. He bit his lip, unsure if it were the drugs or his own situation, and reaction that brought on the almost painfully intense wave of nausea. Perhaps it was both.

Kakashi sighed yet again, "Well... at least it explains things Sasuke..." He said softly, trying to lighten the mood. These next four hours would drive him crazy. He just hoped Sasuke wouldn't try anything... though from the times he had it, there never was one where he would spontaneously act upon it. Then again... they were getting ready anyway... And, he didn't know how it would affect Sasuke, a teenager with a 75mg dosage. They only advised to take 25 normally, only up it if necessary.... He groaned.

Sasuke's fists tightened as his groin throbbed painfully. "..It hurts, Kakashi-sensei," he muttered. He'd meant the statement to sound as frustrated as he was, but for some reason it sounded pleading, downright pitiful. Sasuke had never experienced anything like this, and it refused to go away. He'd never even been aroused enough to have to 'take care of it'. He'd never been in a situation that required such actions. And even if he found someone appealing -like, say, Kakashi- he had always convinced himself he had no time for such stupid matters. Especially not for... his sensei. That boundary had already been crossed once before, and he knew it couldn't end well.

Kakashi groaned. God, how his mind was telling him things that he shouldn't be thinking. It kept telling him to 'teach the boy', but he couldn't. The temptation was so convincing. He groaned again, realizing that his answer should have been, 'What do you expect me to do about it?' but it wasn't. He resisted rubbing his temples, "I'll go out then…" He said softly getting up, "If you don't… want to make a mess condoms are in the upper drawer…" He said softly, trying to get himself out of the room. He knew that, his cheeks were slightly and only barely tinted with colouration after that comment, though his mask and the dim lighting hid it well. Why did fate have to be so cruel to him…?

Sasuke bit his lip to resist saying anything, what would he say, after all? But still, it didn't feel right to stay silent. Sasuke, of course, understood the principal of masturbation. But... he'd never done it... not to mention it would be _massively_ uncomfortable to have to do it with his sensei, who he spent literally _every_ waking -or otherwise- moment with on the other side of the door.

Kakashi left the room before standing outside, realizing that he left his book inside the room. He wouldn't go back in, no way in hell. So, he just had his imagination to entertain him... and that really wasn't a pleasant aspect. His mind currently was corrupt with perverse and _very_ wrong ideas, especially when his student - who was very attractive cute... delicious... Kakashi groaned, holding his head. He would not let that thought wander, no he wouldn't allow it to move further... but Sasuke was _on __**his**__ bed_ he was _touching himself_. His face would probably he flushed a lovely shade of pink as he moaned. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" he told his mind groaning.

Sasuke curled his toes up anxiously, trying to will his erection away, but to no avail. He bit his lip, not wanting to give in, to have to touch himself to thoughts of Orochimaru. Thoughts of that perverse sannin, who'd taken so much from him. It made him sick with himself. Never-the-less, the boy's groin ached for attention, and he found his hand slipping down past the rim of his pajama bottoms, tediously gripping himself, and Sasuke let out a tiny gasp at the contact.

Kakashi held his head in his hands he would not think of Sasuke, He would not think of Sasuke. He would not think of Sasuke. Every time the image of the boy popped up he immediately dismissed it. Maybe he would call somebody, but... who would be awake so early in the morning to talk to him? '_Nobody'_ he concluded, groaning yet again. This was really getting annoying

Sasuke bit his lip harder as he wrapped his delicate fingers around his painfully throbbing erection, trying to bring his mind to thoughts of someone other than Orochimaru... to his dismay; the only other figure he could focus on was Kakashi. He tried to drag his mind to other places, but it refused to move, once he let his mind go there, he was stuck on the feeling of Kakashi's fingers on his body.

Kakashi rubbed his temples, frustrated. He really hoped nothing would make him... 'pop' so to speak. He had enough problems as it was, he didn't need to ADD another, especially with this timing.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to reach his climax, unceremoniously spilling his seed into his boxers. Grimacing, he slid off the bed and stripped, tossing his underwear -and his pants, for good measure- into his laundry basket. He always did his own laundry anyway, so he figured it wasn't that big a deal, ultimately. He changed into some regular clothes and sighed, sitting back down and putting his head in his hands. He was still horny as hell. This had gotten rid of the immediate problem, but it hadn't helped at all, really.

Kakashi sighed before he thought he had given the boy enough time. He knocked on the door softly and politely. He really didn't want to walk into Sasuke doing _that_. He forced himself to ignore the picture that was threatening to form in his mind. Masturbation, really couldn't last him for long, he knew.

Sasuke sighed, getting up and opening the door. He really didn't feel like talking enough to say 'come in'. After opening the door, he plopped back down on the bed, less than happy with his current situation.

Kakashi heard the door opening and he waited. He noticed the change of Sake's clothes, realizing Sasuke hadn't taken his offer. Though... he hoped nothing had ended up on the bed. He calmed his thoughts before he sat down on the chair, wondering what to say next.

Sasuke sighed, sitting back on the bed and closing his eyes, trying to calm himself. His hormones were all over place, and it wasn't doing him _any good_. He groaned, laying back, to more-or-less sprawl out over the bed.

Kakashi stuck his nose in the book, trying to ignore the boy in front of him. Sasuke was too vulnerable for him to try anything, though he spoke out, "Try not to think or do anything Sasuke, because any movement or stimulation will...." He said, unable to finish the sentence.

"I kind of figured that out," the teen snapped, opening his eyes and glaring at the ceiling. He paused for a moment. "This is all your fault."

Kakashi glared slightly at the boy before he sighed, "I know it is, Sasuke. No need to state the obvious," He said before rolling his eyes, going back into the book, but he thought a little, _'I wish your erections would be my fault not the Viagra..._'

Sasuke sighed and got up, mumbling something about going to the bathroom, which was luckily right next to Kakashi's room, so he doubted the other would follow him, before heading through the door. After a few moments, he stormed back into the room, and flung himself onto the bed, groaning. "I fuckin' hate you, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Ah! Don't!" Kakashi said before the boy went out of his room and he sighed, "... if you had let me speak first..." he said softly and slowly. How much longer was this going to last...?

"I. Hate. You! I hate you, Kakashi-sensei. _So much_, you couldn't possibly understand," the teen hissed into the blankets. _Maybe I can sleep it off... but then... I really, really don't want to have another dream like that..._

Kakashi sighed as he rubbed his temples. The boy's words hurt him, but he was sure that the boy didn't mean them - at least he hoped the boy didn't. He stood up before he left the room. It's not like Sasuke would leave anyway. Not like the boy would run off after all of this.

Sasuke sighed and curled up in a ball, trying to calm himself, as his body was raging. He sighed, willing himself to sleep, another skill he'd perfected in Sound, where he'd needed to snatch sleep anytime, or any place, no matter the condition of his mind or body.

Kakashi sighed as he began to make himself some breakfast - just coffee and some simple cereal. Once he finished his meal, he decided he'd try to at least get some rest of sorts and saw the boy curled up on his bed and he smiled, thinking that the boy looked so cute like that before he pulled down his mask (for it caused snoring if he didn't) and slipped into the covered, closing his eyes to get some rest.

It was sometime around dawn, that Sasuke began to react to his dreams, whimpering, and letting out small moans. "Kakashi...sensei..." he murmured, his hands clutching onto his pillow. "ahh..."

Kakashi woke at the sound of his name and he blinked, turning towards the boy. He didn't lift his mask, as it was just the two of them in the house and the boy had seen his face multiple times already, "Sasuke...?" He whispered quickly looking intently at the boy's face. It was creased yet in a pleasant manner. He blinked, curious at what was going on. So, he continued to watch the boy, wondering why his name was muttered, as it seemed the boy was asleep.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sasuke murmured again, the word was spoken sensually, almost desperately. It was accompanied be a 'no', but then a moan. It was obvious that whatever the boy was doing, he had very mixed feelings about it.

Kaakshi blinked as he heard his name slip by those lips like that - Sasuke's lips. It confused him and made his body twitch to life. When the 'no' and the moan came back, he knew the boy was dreaming of, but he knew that something was happening within his mind, unable to know what to do. He knew that Sasuke should be woken up and he shook the boy, "Sasuke!" he hissed, but there was no response from the boy. He shook the boy harder, but he still had no response. He then, took the position from earlier and straddled the boy, shaking Sasuke roughly, but all he got was a groan. Kakashi sighed before he plugged the boy's nose, but all he got was an open mouth. He groaned to himself before he placed his lips on the boy, hoping to wake him up by lack of oxygen.

In about twenty seconds, Sasuke's brain pulled him out of his sleep, breathless, he brought his arms up to shove Kakashi off, trying to regain access to air. All his tired mind thought was to rid himself of the obstruction.

Kakashi moved, yet he still straddled the raven, looking down at his eyes. He resisted smirking, or even smiling. Sasuke was just too beautiful for words. He wanted to treat him as a gem. After another moment, he considered moving, but Sasuke would probably run off or something, so he decided against it.

Sasuke panted, forcing himself to take in his surroundings before reacting, and as he slowly came to, the first thing he was aware of was the ache in his groin. And the second was his sensei atop his body, making it all the worse.

"So give me a reason to why you woke me up," Kakashi said simply, looking at Sasuke through one eye that was meant to penetrate. He wanted to hear what Sasuke dreamed of and the meaning for the confusion in his voice. He needed to be careful with the boy, but he had to know in order to do so.

Sasuke blushed, wanting the other off of him. Now, before the situation got worse. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up…"

"Give me a reason for your whimpers Sasuke." He rephrased, his gaze still piercing. He wanted Sasuke to answer him.

"What whimpers?" Sasuke said, deliberately refusing to make eye-contact with the other. _Shit... I wish I didn't talk in my sleep._

"My name and the word 'no'. Now would you please specify?" Kakashi said, trying to get the exact truth out of the boy. He wouldn't bring out the moan unless absolutely necessary. He needed to know.

Sasuke frowned, coming up with a lie quickly. "I don't remember my dream, sorry." He said, praying Kakashi would buy it, but doubting he would. The jounin was... well... a little brighter than that.

Kakashi tilted his head, "Oh? How can that be?" He said before pointing to a tent in the sheets, "That tells me differently Sasuke. Now tell me the truth." His voice was slightly soft but became stern near the end, as if scolding the boy.

Sasuke blushed. "I told you I don't remember!" He said quickly, a bit too quickly. He was eager to deny that he'd dreamt of Kakashi... even if it was just a dream... it wasn't okay in his book.

Kakashi frowned, "Stop lying Sasuke. Unless... you want me to help you remember..." he said, whispering the last few words across the boy's lips. He knew he shouldn't be doing this to the boy. But, he had to know. "Because I heard you moaning Sasuke..."

Sasuke shuddered at the contact, his groin throbbing, begging for attention from the other, at this point he wasn't sure which was worse, his current situation, or the fact he'd just dreamt up a similar one.

"No Answer?" Kakashi said before pushing his lips against Sasuke's, moving his hands onto the boy's shoulder. One hand's nail scratched the boy's neck where his jugular was. He smirked in the kiss, knowing he could get the information from the boy now.

Sasuke gasped, panic hit him like a wave, but part of him didn't care, and irrational, horny part of him didn't want to think of the consequences, so he didn't pull away.

Kakashi let his teeth graze the boy's lower lip before he parted, looking down at Sasuke, his nail grazing the same spot again, "What will happen if I pierce your skin, right here Sasuke?" He asked rhetorically before adding, "Now, will you tell me what your dream was about Sasuke? Or will I have to use more _force_" He threatened. His motives were hidden in mist, seemingly to distract Sasuke as he forced information, thought it also seemed as if he wanted to, or as a method to get information out of the boy itself. Other options continued to form as he stared at Sasuke's black orb-like eyes with his lone grey.

Sasuke bit his lip, looking away, this situation was making him more and more uncomfortable... increasingly worried. "Kakashi-sensei please don't..." He murmured. Whether that was meant as 'please don't hurt me/use force on me" or 'please don't make me tell' was anyone's guess.

Kakashi then held the boy's chin softly, turning to face his and he brushed his lips against his student's gently, "I need to know Sasuke... I need to know what to do Sasuke..." He whispered softly, his breath flowing beneath Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke held in the urge to let his eyes water. His pants had grown nothing short of _painful_, but he did _not_ want to tell Kakashi about his dream. "Why?"

"I, I don't want to hurt you Sasuke," Kakashi said simply, though the meaning behind those words were mysterious, even to its speaker. He wanted to know how to treat Sasuke. He then added softly, mainly to himself, "Or myself...."

"How will knowing my dream help you?" Sasuke asked, his voice was small. He wasn't sure what Kakashi was hoping to accomplish with all this, and a little afraid of finding out.

"I... I need to know A few things Sasuke, how to treat you..." He whispered almost inaudibly. His heart ached oddly at this and he didn't know why. His lust was gone now (well, almost), but, he just couldn't stop himself. He wanted… but didn't want to let Sasuke know. He knew the boy was soft and fragile, like a newborn baby. He couldn't break the boy, as he was his only friend now. Kakashi needed to treat the boy specially. He couldn't afford to lose Sasuke, and, somehow, he knew Sasuke couldn't afford to lose him.

Sasuke looked away. "I... I dreamed of you... I don't know why... I-I don't, I'm not..." The teen was trying to justify too many things at once, and eventually he stopped, his words not making any sense.

"Shh Sasuke, slowly... explain things properly, explain everything, everything that went through your mind..." Kakashi said softly almost guiding the boy. "Please..." He said, almost asked the boy.

"I can't explain it! I don't know why!" The boy snapped, frustration with himself and his situation building in his chest. Kakashi's position wasn't helping at all. "I-I don't... think of you like that…" he said. '_liar_.' his mind contradicted.

Kakashi felt a pressure on his heart at Sasuke's words, "Sasuke... why were you moaning...? Why were you saying my voice so... needy...? I want to know please Sasuke..." He tried to stabilize his voice, and was doing pretty good. He couldn't let the boy know his hurt. He had to hide it from the boy.

Sasuke bit his lip. "Y-You were... we... were..." He swallowed hard, not wanting to go into detail. Surely Kakashi could figure it out... he must've been doing this to torment the teen. There was no other explanation.

Kakashi sighed, "That's not what I meant Sasuke. Why weren't you yelling at me to get off in your dream... it was like you were in conflict with something..." he sighed again. He knew this was an awkward conversation but he had to know.

Sasuke blushed. "I don't know, Kakashi-sensei..." He muttered. But deep down, he did. He hadn't screamed at the other for the same reason he hadn't shoved him away just before. Because no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he wanted Kakashi... but not only physically. He wanted to know that such a relationship, that placing trust in him, could end in a way that wouldn't destroy him from the inside out.

Kakashi sighed and placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek lovingly, "Please Sasuke..." He pleaded before he softly placed his lips on Sasuke. He really, was asking for Sasuke to stop him, but he didn't want to. He wanted Sasuke to accept him. He was in such conflict and left it in the boy's hands. He really didn't want to do this. He really didn't. They were males, and they also were student and teacher, their age difference was a too wide of a gap. But, he knew that he really wanted this.

Sasuke tightened his grip on the bed sheets, not knowing what to do. He was terrified of what was going on, because he was losing control, because he had _yet another_ trusted mentor on top of him. But this time, part of him wanted it. Part of him wanted it so badly. Want to tangle his novice hands in all that white hair and never realize him. He wanted those lips on him. He wanted Kakashi to be involved with him, inside of him, in a way he had no right to be. Not only because his body begged for it, but because somewhere inside him, he ached to be clean. And if baths could not save him, then maybe a new touch could wash away the filth he felt on his body, in his body, left for him from those who had used him in the past.

When no positive or negative response came from the boy, Kakashi panicked. His logical self was telling him to go out and get laid somewhere, while the other part was telling him to continue this. He knew he shouldn't have started this, he knew he should have left the boy be when he had said 'please don't'. But, his mind and body had wanted an answer. They both wanted Sasuke, but to protect the boy at the same time. And he knew he was crossing the lines, he had gone too far away from them. He needed to stop now. He needed to walk out of this room. He needed to apologize. Even... even if the boy wanted this, he knew that Sasuke would not be able to fully comprehend his actions and he couldn't risk it, because, he knew he wouldn't stop himself. He pulled away from Sasuke and avoided eye contact, "I'm sorry Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked up at the other, confused, hurting -in more ways than one-. "Kakashi-sensei..." He said, his voice was somewhere between needy, pleading, and scared. He was obviously confused. He didn't know what he wanted, but he knew it would be worse if Kakashi left.

Kakashi resisted to kiss the boy again, "I... I shouldn't be doing this Sasuke..." was all he said, but by what exactly he shouldn't be doing he didn't say. He knew that he should be kissing Sasuke like this, he shouldn't be giving him such a hard time. Shit, he shouldn't even be straddling the boy! His heart was beating a bit quicker than normal and he, for once, didn't know how to handle this situation. Too much stuff were set on a balance and it was too fragile for trial and error. What was he to do?

Sasuke reached up and grasped Kakashi's shoulders. "Don't," he murmured desperately. He wasn't sure if he meant 'don't leave me', or, more specifically, 'don't leave me _like this_.' Or maybe it was just... "Don't."

Kakashi's eyes tightened into a glare, "Don't what Sasuke?" He said a bit scolding. He wanted to add a 'You know what's going to happen if I stay here' to push the boy away, but... who would Sasuke turn to if he lost Kakashi? Gah! This was more complicated, "Sasuke... I need you to be coherent, but you can't be right now..." He said softly. Crap! He didn't mean to imply anything! ...Well maybe part of him did... Oh well... it was said.

Sasuke lowered his head; he didn't know what to do. Or even why any of this was happening. All he knew was that... hell, he didn't know anything right now. "I-I don't know," he admitted, looking away. "J-Just go if you want to." Why did Kakashi have to make him feel this way? He would've done anything to escape this situation before... but when it was Kakashi... against all his better sense, he wanted it.

"Want to, or need to Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, sighed. He let it slip again. Hopefully Sasuke _wouldn't_ pick up on his hidden message. This really, really, wasn't good.

Sasuke's brain as fried, the pain in his groin was _not_ going away, he couldn't even think straight. He wanted this to be over, one way or the other, he was tired of Kakashi questioning him, and he couldn't stand it anymore. A few lone tears of frustration and torment slipped down his cheeks before he had time to register them, and keep them in check.

Kakashi moved his thumb to remove the tears, "Sasuke... does it hurt...?" He asked before he stopped himself, _'No. Stop it!_' He told himself. He couldn't even hint to offer to 'help' Sasuke. No! He couldn't. _'Yes..._' another part of him urged, wanting to. _'No! Yes! No! Yes! No! Yes! FOR KAMI'S SAKE! I'M ARGUING WITH MY OWN PENIS'_ He screamed in his mind, resisting the urge to groan, _'You still haven't said no..._' Kakashi's resistance failed as he groaned in defeat.

Sasuke bit his lip, nodding silently. He didn't really have the state of mind to say 'yes' and admit it, or to say 'no', and lie to save himself the situation, so he merely nodded mutely. He did have the presence to put the palm of his hands over his eyes, stopping the flow of anymore tears.

Kakashi cupped the boy's cheek, "Do... you want me to leave or... do something about it Sasuke...?" He asked cautiously, his hand now stroking the cheek. "Show me what you want..." He said, knowing that the boy was being strained. He didn't want to leave the boy, but he knew it would be odd to have to boy masturbate while he was in the room.

"I-I don't know..." the boy whimpered, again his lower regions throbbed painfully. _What will happen if I ask him to stay? If I ask for his help... we can't really go back to… whatever we were before, but if I don't I'll go crazy..._ He bit his lip harder, a tiny bit of blood balling at the edges of the wound and he lowered his hands, pulling Kakashi's face down to his, so their foreheads touched. "Help me, please..." He whispered desperately, his body making the decision for him before he could second guess it.

**A/N: Not as edited as it should be, because I'm a lazy cow. The next ones'll better I swear!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi smiled gently, "If... if you want me to stop, just tell me Sasuke" He said softly before kissing Sasuke's lips gently and he moved his hand down to the boys pants but lifted up his shirt a little and his hand slid up to the teen's stomach before his hands rest on the boy's pants hem.

Sasuke's stomach lurched at the contact. What had he gotten himself into? And yet... he didn't tell the other to stop. He wasn't sure if his need just over-powered his logic, or if he genuinely trusted Kakashi _that much_. _When did I start trusting you like this? Wanting you like this...?_ Sasuke thought, combing over the past in his mind for an answer, but in his current state he was in poor condition to really think of anything logically.

Kakashi removed the boys clothing on his lower body and leaned over to grab a tube from his dresser, putting some on his hands before he placed his hand on Sasuke's engorged member carefully and lovingly. It wasn't an obsessed touch; it was one of caution and uncertainty.

Sasuke gasped at the contact, gripping Kakashi's shoulders, his mind screamed at him to have the other stop, but his body would not allow it. No matter how much the touch unnerved, or even terrified him, or how much the situation was getting, admittedly, completely out of control. His lips were sealed.

"Just tell me if you want to stop Sasuke." He said softly, stroking the boy a bit faster, "I... I won't do anything you don't want me to...." He whispered. He knew he shouldn't do this, but, only a 'no' would stop him.

Sasuke wasn't sure what on earth possessed him when he tangled his fingers in that mess of white hair and pressed his lips against his sensei's. Maybe he was looking for a way to occupy his mouth so he didn't have to answer the other. Maybe he was falling back on the old 'distraction from an overwhelming situation' excuse from days before. Whatever the case, all Sasuke knew was that it felt wrong to pull away after dragging his sensei into the perhaps inexperienced, but desperate kiss.

Kakashi returned the kiss, but not too eagerly. He enjoyed it, but at the same time it didn't feel exactly right. Kakashi continued to pump the boy, his tongue leaving his mouth. Yet,

his movements were still careful and cautious, wary that this could end at any moment.

Sasuke let out a small moan against the other's lips at the contact, already too close to climax for comfort. His hips instinctively rose to meet Kakashi's skillful ministrations, reacting to a pleasure he'd never felt before, despite being as attractive as he was and having had more than his fill of sexual encounters in the past. He couldn't justify what he was doing, what he was letting Kakashi do, to his mind. No matter how hard he tried. But he found, that at the moment, he didn't care to.

Kakashi loved the sound that Sasuke made and he wanted more, but, he controlled himself. He was just... really what exactly and why was he doing...? He resisted to sigh and continued to pump Sasuke faster.

Sasuke's grip on Kakashi's hair tightened and he pulled away, in desperate need of air. "Ah... K-Kakashi-sensei," he said. It was half a needy moan and half a whimper.

Kakashi bit his lip at the sound of his name falling out of the boy's lips. How he loved it. He was tempted to ask Sasuke to whisper his name, oh how he wanted to, and how he wanted to hear the boy say it. But he wouldn't, he couldn't. "It shouldn't be long...." he whispered, trying not to observe the boy, but it was too hard. He took in the slight sweat on the boy's body (though now much). He took in that beautiful face. He let his thumb circle the head of Sasuke's member, flicking it.

Sasuke gasped, and a moan slipped past his throat at the newfound contact, and he shifted under Kakashi, trying to find a position to ease the immense throbbing sensation, although he knew nothing would really help except release... which was, definitely, inevitable.

Kakashi then kissed Sasuke's neck before he lowered his head, and removing his hand before licking the boy's tender organ with his tongue. He then moved his mouth, suckling gently on the tip of the head, his tongue playing with the slit.

Sasuke gasped, too much in shock to moan at the moment, his skin felt like it was on fire. He knew what oral was, but in his experience, not only had he never been on the receiving end, but it had been a generally unpleasant experience. But at the moment, none of that really occurred to him, he was too far gone to think of anything but the man on top of him.

Kakashi's mouth moved further down as he let his teeth gently gaze the boy's member. When he reached the bottom he hummed, allowing the vocal vibrations to swirl around the boy's member. He then began to suck, letting his tongue dance around Sasuke's shaft.

Sasuke gasped, clutching the sheets, and holding himself down to make sure not to thrust against Kakashi's mouth -knowing that to be an unpleasant experience-. He moaned helplessly underneath the older man. "Nn... Kakashi-sensei..."

"Hmmmm" Kakashi hummed pleasantly, letting his teeth graze gently as he moved, playing with the tip again.

Sasuke gasped, another moan, accompanied by Kakashi's name tore past the boy's lips, he could feel, once again, the newfound sensation of climax building in the pit of his stomach.

Kakashi moved his hand the pump where his mouth wasn't as he continued to lick and caress the head of Sasuke, roughly but not too rough, trying to drive the seed out of the boy.

Sasuke groaned, shutting his eyes tightly. It wasn't but a few more moments of Kakashi's ministrations before the teen climaxed, shaking, and then collapsed, spent. A blush crept over his face as his body calmed and he began to register what had just happened.

Kakashi swallowed the liquid promptly before he sat up, looking down at Sasuke. Some remnants covered his face as he began to lick it away sensually, seemingly enjoying the taste (though he wouldn't voice his opinion). Some was on his nose, though he didn't really notice it.

Sasuke blushed, trying not to make eye contact with the other. He wasn't sure what he was afraid to see in Kakashi's eyes, but whatever it was, he didn't want to see it.

Kakashi smiled down softly at Sasuke, totally ignoring his little 'problem'. He wouldn't hurt Sasuke, "Sasuke... are you okay...?" He asked gently, only kindness showing in his eyes (well, along with a heavily suppressed lust).

Sasuke nodded, tediously turning to Kakashi. "I-I'm sorry," he muttered, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. He assumed, based on his own mind-set, that Kakashi would not be too happy with their passed situation. _Then why would he have done it? _He thought. His mind did have a good point, though he still didn't make eye-contact with the other.

Kakashi smiled, at Sasuke, "Why are you sorry Sasuke...?" He asked softly. He didn't know why he felt happy, but he did. He was treating the boy gently. How he wanted to tell Sasuke three little words, but he was afraid how the boy would react. He knew he truly loved the boy and wouldn't hurt him deliberately.

"I don't know... why shouldn't I be?" he said. _I can't believe I just asked my sensei to..._ He thought, groaning mentally. Things were getting too complicated for the teen's taste.

Kakashi sighed, "Because you're not guilty of anything Sasuke?" he said softly, "Please don't blame yourself..." He said, stroking the boy's cheek softly.

Sasuke frowned. "But I," he began, looking up at Kakashi. "Doesn't it bother you..? To... do that...for me?" His last words were barely a whisper, a faint blush tainted his cheeks which, coupled with his words and assumptions made him seem so very innocent... so... vulnerable.

Kakashi shook his head, "No Sasuke it doesn't... not at all..." He said softly, a faint, gentle smile on his face, "Why would I have offered if it bothered me...."

"I don't know," Sasuke admitted. "It's just... it always--" the boy immediately cut himself off, disbelieving at how easily the words tried to escape his mouth. He'd been going to say 'it always bothered me', but he instantly realized his foul and shut his mouth, those things not being anything he cared to share. With anyone. Ever.

Kakashi nodded, knowing what Sasuke mean, "It's different Sasuke..." He said simply, "It's not all just mechanical or based upon how much pain is applied and given. It's different for me..." He said. He wanted to say that he was different than Orochimaru, but he decided against it, "I won't ever try to hurt you Sasuke, I don't want to." He said truthfully, not even trying to say that for comforting Sasuke. He wanted Sasuke to know the truth.

Sasuke looked away. _You don't even know, Kakashi-sensei... _He thought mournfully. But he couldn't help but enjoy the soft words the older man spoke, even if he'd heard them before, and they'd meant nothing then. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," he murmured, frowning mentally at the stinging in his eyes. "I'll hold you to that."

Kakashi held Sasuke's face in his hands, "Sasuke... how do you feel about this...?" he asked softly. He wanted to know Sasuke's true feelings on this matter, "On everything..." he then specified. He mentally groaned though something prodded him but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Later... maybe later...

Sasuke paused, thinking. "I don't know..." He said honestly. "But... I want to know I can trust you." The teen concluded. It was true. It was the only thing he could be absolutely sure of.

_I love you..._ His mind tested the words for him... they fit. But somehow… he couldn't quite bring himself to say them.

Kakashi shook his head slightly at the conclusion that the boy made, it was only reasonable, "I won't ever try to hurt you Sasuke. I swear.... I'll never tell a soul what you tell me..." He couldn't help but add in a little, "or do." At the end and he smiled again, "Listen Sasuke... I know I probably have no right to say this, but I'm not like Him. I love you in the gentlest possibly way. All he is, is obsessed, greedy and cruel Sasuke..."

"I know," Sasuke murmured. "I know you're not." He said, more confidently. As he reached up and gripped Kakashi's hand, a moment of indecision gripped his heart. He could tell Kakashi how he felt, he could trust him, fully, give him his all, and risk losing it. Or lock it away, and never have to hurt that way again.

Kakashi just looked into the boy's eyes. There was no real smile, but he hoped, really hoped. Yet, at the same time he still felt like pushing the boy away. '_Aren't teenagers supposed to be fickle? Wasn't he just too old for the boy?_' The thoughts entered his head, repeating over and over. But, he wanted it. He wanted Sasuke to love him.

Sasuke bit his lip, he knew he'd never felt anything like this for anyone else... nor would he, ever again. But what if Kakashi pushed him away? No... he doubted that would happen. He was just looking for excuses. Closing his eyes, the teen decided on an option. And if he regretted it later... well, it wouldn't surprise him, but it would be his own fault. "I... I think," he began, but stopped, if he was going to do this, there couldn't be any room for doubt. The words were quiet, as if waiting to be smacked down. "Kakashi-sensei... I... I love you."

Kakashi smiled, his hand cupping the boys cheek, "Sasuke...." he breathed, "I've been waiting to hear that," He said softly, "I love you too Sasuke" Suddenly he felt that prodding in the back of his ' _Why won't this go away dammit!_' he cursed in his mind.

Sasuke gave a small smile. "Sorry I kept you waiting then..." He murmured, his hand tightening over Kakashi's. He paused after a moment, letting Kakashi's words sink in. _I love you, Sasuke…_ Who was the last person who said that to him..? He wasn't sure.

Kakashi moved their hands, and intertwined their fingers and he gave a small peck on the boy's lips, "Well... if you'll excuse me I have _something_ to take care of," He spoke, his words referencing something below the waistline.

Sasuke paused, biting his lower lip softly. It only seemed fair... "Do... Do you want me to?" He asked; his voice lined with a child-like uncertainty that made him seem small, and innocent.

Kakashi shook his head, "I don't want you to remember anything horrible Sasuke..." He said, his voice concerned. He knew he had to be careful with the boy, since his trauma had scarred him.

Sasuke almost laughed, but it would've been a dark, sarcastic laugh, which didn't really fit his mood. "Like I could forget," he said quietly. But none-the-less, he appreciated the thought... he wasn't really sure he was ready for something on that level anyway.

Kakashi smiled and patted the boy's head, "It's better not to provoke them then is it not? Now... if you'll excuse me..."He said walking towards the bathroom.

Sasuke sighed; once the other was gone he got up and got dressed again. _So... where does this leave us now..? _He wondered, staring up at the ceiling.

As Kakashi finished, a thought went through him '_How am I going to get my lay now _' before he sulked slightly back in his room to see Sasuke lying o the bed, smiling softly at his figure.

Sasuke turned his head to look at the other. "Hey," he said, the smallest of smiles playing on his lips. He sat up to greet his sensei.

"Hey" Kakashi said to the boy, sitting next to him on the bed. "Wonder if we should actually get out of bed one of these hours..." He jested to Sasuke, the mask still down on his neck.

Sasuke nodded. "Probably, but a word in our defense, it wasn't even dawn the last few times." He said, but stretched. "However, I feel more than ready to be awake, so, I don't know about you but I don't feel like going to sleep."

Kakashi laughed, "Neither do I, though sitting in bed is quite relaxing," He said, chuckling slightly, cuddling the boy and wrapping an arm around his waist.

Sasuke took a moment to adjust to the embrace, but he relaxed, leaning against the other. It was an amazing sensation, one he was unfamiliar with, being held in the arms of someone who loves you. Or at least... so he'd come to understand.

Kakashi rest his head on the boy's shoulder, "You know, you're the only one who's seen my face up close and so often Sasuke." He said softly, smiling.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" He asked, slightly skeptical. "Well, then I guess I'm honored."

Kakashi laughed, "Why were you so curious what lay behind my mask anyway before Sasuke?" He asked, smiling.

Sasuke almost laughed. "Well, it's a long story," he said. "Involving fish-lips, and... Naruto's idiocy... and... just... strange things."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm? Fish lips? Is that what you three thought was under here?"

Sasuke blushed a little. "Well… sort of... I didn't _really_ think so, but... for all I knew..."

Kakashi laughed before moving closer to Sasuke, "Do these feel like a fish's Sasuke...," he said before placing his lips against Sasuke's and whispered, "breath through your nose Sasuke..."

Sasuke blinked, and as Kakashi's lips closed over his, it clicked and he took the advice, suddenly feeling dumb for not having though of it before.

Kakashi moved his tongue to ask for entrance, sensually licking the boy's lips.

Sasuke parted his lips, allowing the other entrance. He preferred Kakashi's to the tongue of that snake... forcing its way down his throat inhumanly.

Kakashi began to wander inside of Sasuke's mouth. The phone began to ring, but Kakashi ignored it totally. If it was Tsunade, there would be screaming on the phone, and she'd probably be looking through that mirror, telling them to 'stop making out and answer the damn phone', so he didn't need to worry about that.

When the machine picked up, Iruka's voice began to resonate. "Hey Kakashi, what'cha doing tonight... Oh yeah, you're babysitting Sasuke, hmmm?" He seemed to pause for a moment, "Well... I think I can probably get something for him to do... What do you think for _tonight,_ you know? Well call me back. I'll be at the school." Kakashi blinked before getting up and groaning, rubbing his temples. How was he supposed to explain this to Sasuke... and Iruka? And at the school?! Isn't he teaching ten-year olds?!

Sasuke fell silent, looking from the phone to Kakashi, and letting his eyes rest on the jounin. He'd known there were others, of course, but... to hear them on the phone... leaving messages like _that_... it was upsetting in several different ways. He sighed and sat up straight, leaning against the headboard and giving Kakashi 'a look'.

Kakashi sighed, "Iruka's the only one who does that Sasuke..." He said, groaning, "I keep telling him to stop but he just doesn't... Sorry that you had to hear that Sasuke..." He sighed again, meeting the boy's eyes, "They don't mean anything more than a friend Sasuke..." He said, hoping the boy would understand.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Friends with benefits, obviously." He said, frowning. He knew he had no right to be mad... it was Kakashi's life and... he hadn't been anything but a sort of shadow in it until just last night. But something about that phone call vexed him. Maybe it was the tone of Iruka's voice when he mentioned him. Maybe it was hearing the other speak that way, of him, to Kakashi that bothered him, more than the fact he'd been involved with Kakashi in the first place. Or perhaps, something in the back of his mind told him, it was because hearing Iruka speak of him like he was Kakashi's new luggage, rather than a person, reflected how so many people looked at Sasuke now... and frankly that wasn't a part of his life he really wanted to choke down right now.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi said, whining slightly. He couldn't tell why the boy was mad. Was he jealous...? Sasuke didn't seem like that type of person. He wondered why Sasuke was, but didn't ask the boy. He really didn't feel like prying into the boy's mind than he already had.

Sasuke sighed, slumping slightly and leaned over to the answering machine, pressing the delete button a bit harder than necessary, almost as if making a point more than just erasing the message. "Fine," he said, sitting back again.

"Sasuke..." He sighed before standing up and walking towards the phone, picking it up and dialing Iruka's number. The phone was picked up with Iruka's joyful voice But Kakashi just sighed, "Iruka, I'm in a relationship. I can't do that anymore." He said, before the academy teacher yelled into the phone.

"What!!!! You?! In a relationship?!"

Kakashi made a sound that was a mixture between a groan and a sigh, rubbing his temples. "Is that so hard to believe Iruka?"

"Excuse me? It's impossible! **The** Hatake Kakashi, in a relationship?!" Iruka said laughing.

"Well I am! I'm fully capable of getting and maintaining a relationship." Kakashi said, getting annoyed.

"Well who is it?! Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo?!"

"Even if you had guessed right - which you have not I may add, or at least that I could understand from your incoherent muttering, I would not tell you Iruka. Besides, you need to get to work _Sensei,_" Kakashi said, emphasizing the Sensei.

"Fine, fine, talk to you later." He said before hanging up, the dial tone echoing.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "He didn't take that too well." He said, seeming slightly amused. He looked up at Kakashi. "Is it really that hard to believe?" He said. "I knew your reputation but jeez..."

Kakashi shrugged, "Iruka's always like that, he _was_ your teacher for quite some time, though, and he was probably more serious around you." He sighed again, relaxing against the bed, his hands behind his head.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, stretching to was laying on Kakashi's chest. "I suppose so..." He said, resting his chin on the other's ribs. "Anyone _else_ you need to be making that phone call to?"

"Sadly, yes" Kakashi said, sighing, "Only two more though" He said, his voice soft yet embarrassed. "You don't have to worry though, no competition" He said laughing softly, "But I'm going to have to face Sakura.... and she's taking off from Tsunade... it's not a pleasant thing to picture," he jested sort of humorlessly.

Sasuke shrugged "You don't have to tell Sakura..." He paused. "Or _do_ you?" He had sort of assumed that Kakashi wouldn't be telling people it was _him_ he was involved with, seeing as Sasuke was barely older than fourteen. And that would leave only one reason to tell Sakura, being that she was one of his "friends" too.

Kakashi shook his head, "I only fuck guys Sasuke..." Kakashi said, sighing. "She'd probably end up figuring it out though, knowing her personality...." He groaned. That really wasn't a 'happy place' thought.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What, the crazy-stalker part of it, or the part that, when allowed to show itself, is vaguely intelligent and can put two and two together?" He asked. Although honestly he was sure it was both put together.

Kakashi laughed, "Both Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed. "Oh well..." he said, grinning a little at Kakashi, "It's your ass, not mine."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" He exclaimed before smirking, "Well I'm never on the bottom anyway." He said, a mischievous smile on his face.

Sasuke blushed slightly and looked away. "I didn't mean it that way and you know it!" He said. He wasn't sure exactly how to follow that up, so he stayed silent.

Kakashi laughed, "You're so cute when you blush" he stated in amusement. The boy really was fun to tease.

Sasuke felt his face grow hotter. "I'm not blushing!" He said, "And I'm not cute, either!" He insisted further, but he also refused to look at the other.

Kakashi continued to laugh, sitting up to stroke Sasuke's cheek, "But you are Sasuke, in both ways and to the extreme I must add." The pure amusement was on his face, the grin there in a joking manner, "Shhh..." He said, placing a finger on the boy's face, leaning in and he smiled, the finger the only thing separating their lips, but he made no indication to move.

Sasuke's breath caught in his chest at the close proximity, he wanted to lean in closer, but he didn't want to seem desperate, and he had to bare in mind his 'fragile' condition.

Kakashi chuckled at Sasuke's response and moved away, ruffling the boy's hair before he laid back, relaxing again. He wondered what the boy would do now. Sasuke was always interesting to watch.

Sasuke looked away, trying to think of something to say, but found nothing, so he looked back at Kakashi, contented to mull over the past few hours events.

Kakashi continued to relax, smiling softly as he looked over at Sasuke, observing the boy.

Sasuke sighed after a moment, his stomach growling in complaint. "I'm hungry," the teen said flatly, sitting up and sliding off the bed. He wandered downstairs to the kitchen to make himself something. He wasn't sure if Kakashi would follow or not, but if he did, he did. The boy just wanted food.

Kakashi smirked before the door closed, "Don't forget to add milk" He teased, laughing at the boy.

Sasuke momentarily stiffened a slight blush crossing his cheeks, but hurried down the stairs anyway and into the kitchen. It didn't take long, however, maybe about twenty minutes, for Sasuke to be found, perched in a kitchen chair and glaring at the stove in probably the most immature way he ever had. He had burnt his food to a seemingly impossible level. -And it was certainly no longer edible-. Though for the life of him, he wasn't sure WHY he couldn't cook worth shit that day. Perhaps it was the fact that he was distracted... it was early in the morning? Or maybe it was the constant friction his pants caused him, literally, just by existing near his groin. He sighed, he'd never been a _great_ cook, but this was disastrous. He got up and began cleaning up the misshapen mess of his previous attempt at food, wondering how much he would be mocked if he asked Kakashi to cook for him.

Kakashi sniffed, smelling the burning as it started and he began to watch Sasuke amusedly. He couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's childish actions. He walked out, holding his book again, "Why didn't you add the milk Sasuke?" He said, chuckling again.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke slumped, almost threw himself on the counter, burying his face in his arms. "Shut up," he muttered. "Just shut up." after a moment he looked up at Kakashi and a faint tint of pink spread across his cheeks. "Kakashi-sensei... wash your face." He said before returning to his previous, defeated slump.

Kakashi tilted his head before he turned to a mirror that was in his living room and he laughed, "Guess I didn't get it all with my tongue..." He muttered to himself before running the water and splashing it on his face. "It was quite good though" He said with a smirk, "Do you want me to make you something to eat Sasuke?" He asked with a smile.

Sasuke's face turned about twelve shades of red as Kakashi referred to his... ejaculate, for lack of a daintier word, as 'quite good', and he was glad for its place in his arms, shielding him from view. He pretended to ignore the comment and moved on to Kakashi's question. "Yes, please..." He murmured, as obviously he was in no shape to cook, but that fact wouldn't change his empty stomach.

Kakashi laughed before he moved around and pouring some simple cereal into a bowl and pulling out the milk, "Now... was that so hard Sasuke?"

Sasuke looks up; his face still stained red and blinked, looking at the simple bowl of cereal. "...I hate you..." The words wouldn't have been serious even if they hadn't been so very shocked... Sasuke wasn't shocked that that was what Kakashi was referring to -rather than some strange form of sexual harassment-, so much as he was a bit appalled he hadn't thought of something so damn simple.

"Sure you do, sure you do..." Kakashi laughed, patting the boy on his head "Now eat up and enjoy your much-labored meal Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed, glaring at the bowl as Kakashi patted him on the head; it was so simple a solution to all of his woes from the last twenty minutes. He grumbled mentally and pulled the bowl closer to himself, munching on its contents. It only took him a few minutes to finish and he ditched the dish in the kitchen sink before exiting the room to find Kakashi again.

Kakashi was standing in the bathroom, though the door wasn't locked (he never did since his only roommate had to be around him 24/7 anyway....) He sighed as he stood in front of the toilet and began to 'unload'. A constant trinkle escaped the toilet as it hit the water.

Sasuke walked up the stairs and looked around Kakashi's room, he paused, not finding the other and plopped down on the bed, assuming he was in the bathroom, or somewhere. And it wasn't like Kakashi would leave him alone for more than ten minutes at a time anyway. He sighed, bitterly thinking of the fact that _he_ couldn't use the bathroom, not for another several hours, most likely, and all thanks to Kakashi's damn hiding his Viagra.

Kakashi returned to the room and smirked mischievously, "So my little uke's waiting on my bed for me?" He said, half jokingly and half seductively, sitting next to Sasuke, slipping an arm around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke blinked as he was pulled into the jounin's embrace. Then he frowned as the comment sank in. "Your _what_?" He demanded. Looking up at Kakashi indignantly.

Kakashi rolled his lone eye, "Well you did give it up, saying that 'my ass isn't yours' Sasuke." He said chuckling, giving to boy a quick peck on his cheek, "So you're my little uke~"

Sasuke crossed his arms, showing his displeasure at the nickname, but not really having any way to argue that theory.

"Oh com'on Sasuke" Kakashi said, chuckling. "So, you prefer it in the bedroom?" He teased, a small innuendo in place. The boy really was fun to ease, though he seemed to be quieter about it, their relationship. And, the boy didn't seem to act a lot upon it. He seemed to brood a lot.

Sasuke hated how much he'd been blushing lately, but pink did creep its way, only slightly, to his cheeks as he picked up on the innuendo. And he found himself wishing he had the perverted state of mind to respond to the innuendo intelligently, and, for some reason, sexily. He wasn't sure why, but he found himself wanting to appeal to Kakashi, but he didn't know enough about any of this to do so. So, the teen fell back on his typical answer. "Whatever," he muttered, hoping the colored stain would leave his face. After a moment, he followed the comment up with a brief, chaste kiss, before making himself comfortable against Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi smiled at the response and the kiss. He then moved his arm to rub Sasuke's shoulders in a kind, soothing manner. He looked down at the boy, kissing his head slightly, "You know Sasuke, you really are beautiful," He said softly, his voice was a touch of his love, but it wasn't meant as a flirt, just a soft statement.

Sasuke felt a soft smile creep over his lips, he didn't respond verbally, as there wasn't all that much to say. He instead snuggled his face against Kakashi's neck slightly and sighed, enjoying the embrace and the tender words, more than he thought he should've, but… it still made him inexplicably happy.

Kakashi knew that this moment wouldn't last long. The phone began to ring and he sighed. He got up to walk towards the phone, the bed creaking upon his movement.

Sasuke frowned as he was dislodged, and glared at the phone. "Don't," he said, an edge to his tone. "Leave it."

Kakashi stopped, before smirking, "But why ever not Sasuke...?" He asked, tilting his head.

Sasuke frowned. "Because," he said, crossing his arms. The moment may have been gone, but that didn't mean he wanted to sit through another conversation with one of Kakashi's bitter flings. "I said so!" Was, sadly, all he could come up with at the moment, but the slight pout on his face told enough of a story.

Kakashi chuckled, "Well, I suppose you _could_ keep me entertained..." He said as he moved closer to the boy, kissing him passionately on the lips.

Sasuke smirked victoriously against Kakashi's lips, placing a hand on the other's face and pulling him down against the bed with him.

Kakashi pushed his lips against Sasuke's, prying the lips open with his tongue. His hand moved to the small of Sasuke's back and behind the neck. The phone continued to ring but he ignored it, the machine would pick it up soon anyway.

Sasuke leaned into the touch very slightly, tediously sliding his tongue up to meet Kakashi's as it invaded his mouth.

Kakashi ran his tongue along Sasuke's, twisting around it, hearing the automated voice pick up and speak. His mouth massaged Sasuke's while his eyes were closed.

Suddenly, Tsunade's voice barged into the relaxed silence, "GOD DAMMIT!!! PICK UP KAKASHI! I KNOW YOUR HOME!" Her voice suddenly turned cocky, "And I've heard about your new 'relationship' from Iruka... I'll look in on you and your little boyfriend if you don't pick up the GOD DAMN PHONE NOW!" She screamed the endpoint and Kakashi felt shivers up his spine.

Sasuke's eyes grew very wide, very fast. But hey... a word in his defense, how could he _possibly_ have known it would've been Tsunade? Whom, by the sound of it, had neglected to take whatever medications she needed that morning... He broke the kiss and reached for the phone, _not_ wanting Tsunade of all people to find out that Kakashi had chosen someone literally half his age to be in a relationship with. And it wasn't like it was uncommon for Sasuke to pick up Kakashi's phone anyway; he did live with him for pity's sake.

Kakashi muttered, "'Little boyfriend', indeed..." after Sasuke broke the kiss. And well, since the boy was reaching for it anyway he sighed, relaxing back. He knew that his and Sasuke's relationship was unorthodox and that, people that weren't necessary to know shouldn't. Sasuke already had enough people disliking him. The poor boy didn't need anymore.

Sasuke cleared his throat and picked up the phone. "Tsunade-sama?" He asked, his tone as level as he could manage it, as though he hadn't just been swapping spit with his teacher.

Tsunade just sighed, "Sasuke? Where's Kakashi, I need to see both of you in my office at noon." She said, rubbing her temples, "It's concerning you."

Kakashi smiled at the boy and his tone. He knew the boy could act when needed to. He then took the phone from Sasuke, grumbling some low words before hanging up the phone and pinning the boy slightly on the bed. He didn't do it too roughly, and didn't hold the boys hand's for long, "Now... where were we Sasuke...?" He asked rather seductively.

Sasuke grinned a little, tangling his fingers in the mess of white hair above him. "I guess whatever Tsunade wanted wasn't that important, hmm?" He said, bringing his head up, and pressing their lips together.

Kakashi smiled, whispering, "Not as important as you..." and returned the kiss, opening his mouth and wet the boy's lips with his tongue.

Sasuke greeted Kakashi's tongue a bit more enthusiastically this time, growing more comfortable with the feeling. Which wasn't hard to do, once he realized that unlike a particular sannin, Kakashi wasn't going to use his kisses to choke him.

Kakashi twirled his tongue around Sasuke, coaxing it to follow his. He began to move the kiss into his mouth, allowing Sasuke to taste it, to make it seem more than one-sided. He wanted to show Sasuke that he could love, that it wasn't all rape and abuse. He wanted to help heal the boy and he thought this was a good step towards that.

Sasuke's tongue fumbled over Kakashi's, tasting the other with inexperienced curiosity.

Kakashi guided Sasuke with his tongue, caressing it at times. He was teaching the boy and he wanted to. He was helping the boy. He then licked the underside of the boy's tongue softly, sensually, curling his tongue. He opened his eyes slightly, wondering what the boy's face looked like, what his expression would be.

Sasuke released Kakashi's lips as the other pulled back, opening his eyes lazily to look at the other, but completely unaware of how that would contribute to his expression. His lips were moist, plump from kissing, parted ever-so-slightly, his eyes were half-lidded, giving them a hazy, sensual appearance as opposed to how they usually were, sharp. Cold. A shield, blocking passage to a world of uncertainty. The boy looks soft, uncalculating. His hair all a mess, still slightly damp from his shower. Beautiful, sensual... these words seemed an understatement, but what better way was there to describe him? ...Inviting, maybe.

Kakashi observed the wonderful - no, angelic features of his student. He brushed his lips over Sasuke's once more before moving his hand that was on the boy's neck to run his thumb over those plump lips as he smiled softly at the boy.

Sasuke's eyes opened the rest of the way, and he cocked his head slightly at Kakashi. "Something wrong?" He asked.

Kakashi shook his eyes, "Just admiring you Sasuke..." He said softly, cupping the boy's cheek again.

Sasuke blushed slightly. "..." He had greatly wanted to say something, but words failed him at the moment.

Suddenly the alarm clock rang and then Kakashi grabbed a shuriken from between the mattresses and tossed it to the annoying object on the other side of the room before slipping his hand back to its position on the teens back, smiling softly at the boy again.

Sasuke jumped slightly at the loud noise, breaking the easy silence that held them, his hips raised, only by an inch, but enough to bring his and Kakashi's groins into contact. He closed his eyes in frustration, the contact causing him to already become semi-hard. But he forced himself to ignore it, and not indulge his own thoughts, praying it would go away, which he figured it would. Hopefully…

Kakashi resisted groaning from the contact. It did indeed feel nice, but he also knew that the boy had to be careful, "You okay Sasuke?" He asked, running his thumb along the boy's lips repeatedly.

Sasuke blushed a little. "I'm fine," he said, looking away. Having Kakashi have to ask that over something as little as a bump was... embarrassing to say the least.

"No more kissing?" Kakashi teased softly, smiling at the boy.

Sasuke looked back up at Kakashi, having not meant it as a cut-off in the first place.

Kakashi smirked, moving his face close to Sasuke's "Do you like this..." He asked before he gave the boy a quick peck on the lips before butterfly kissed his cheek to earlobe. Kakashi then began to suck on the boy's lobe before moving up, "Oops... Sorry Forgot..." he said innocently, chuckling a soft yet slightly embarrassed laughed.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his face turning a slight red as he felt his groin heat up a little more. Kakashi was _not_ helping his situation.

Kakashi rolled off the boy, laying beside him and snaked his hand at the boy's back so it was curved around the boy's waist and pulled their hips closer, so that their sides touched.

Sasuke turned on his side, curling up slightly against the other. He let out a small sigh, trying to calm his body.

Kakashi smiled and it turned, settling his other arm around the boy's waist. He let their foreheads touch before giving the boy a chaste kiss on the lips smiling softly, "You're so cute Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed a little, shifting his weight slightly and wishing Kakashi would be content to lie still for a while, he didn't think there would be any salvaging the situation if the jounin continued to kiss him, especially if he kept moving from Sasuke's lips to other, more sensitive places. "Stop, Kakashi-sensei..." He muttered weakly.

"Ohhh...?" Kakashi said, smiling, before wondering why the boy asked him to stop and he almost laughed, smirking. "Ahh...' he said with acknowledgement, "Sasuke..." he breathed out, "You really don't know how sexy it is to hear that you're turned on by me... Just try to imagine me say- errr never mind. Forget what I said," He said, laughing embarrassedly again.

Sasuke blushed more. "I'm not trying to be sexy Kakashi-sensei, I'm serious!" He said, ducking his head down slightly as a way to avert Kakashi's gaze.

"It can't be helped Sasuke..." Kakashi said, "My thought pattern isn't exactly civilized after months of abstinence" he sighed.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi with a sort of 'what the fuck, TMI!' look on his face before blushing, he already knew that, he supposed. As he'd been living with the man. He lowered his head again and froze as his mind wandered, and conjured a series of erotic images as it did so. Not the least of which was Kakashi naked _below_ him, of all things. His face turned a bright shade of red and he sat up, snatching a tissue from Kakashi's bedside table, holding it over his nose to cease the blood-flow.

Kakashi chuckled at the boy's response, "My, my, what a perverted student I have here..." He said, smirking, "Well... do you want a Tylenol for that 'headache' Sasuke?" He asked, chuckling further at his joke.

Sasuke turned and glared at Kakashi. "I'm not a pervert!" He snapped. "And look who's talking!" He tossed the tissue in the trashcan before flopping back down in his spot. He sighed after a moment, it really _was_ his fault. Kakashi'd been cut off from his 'social life' because he was forced to baby-sit Sasuke, as Iruka had put it so kindly. Well... there was really only one way to make it up to him, Sasuke supposed. And it wouldn't be... so bad, he was sure. Sasuke hadn't once had a pleasant experience with sex, but he was hoping that it was a matter of the people he'd encountered, because the hype had to have _some_ rationality. And... now was as good as anytime to find out. If he was going to place his trust in Kakashi, he was going to have to give one-hundred percent; there was no point in half-trusts and shake-able faiths. Or... perhaps it was just his past reasoning for him. That sex was, apparently, the price on just about everything. Particularly relationships. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei," He muttered, and turned over to face the other. He placed a slow kiss on Kakashi's lips and didn't move but a centimeter back when he parted them, so that his lips brushed against Kakashi's as he continued. "I can make it up to you..." his voice was low, sensual, and more lust-filled and tempting than he'd really intended it to be. That may-or-may not have been creditable to the fact that he, himself was not only doped up, but aroused.

Kakashi laughed at the boy's reaction, "So what if I read porn? What all that matters is the mindset. Teens in particular..." He said, before droning off and hearing the boy's apology. He was about to respond, but Sasuke's lips stopped him. He was about to wonder what the boy was up to before he blinked, "Sasuke... we talked about this before..." He said lowly and carefully. He really didn't want Sasuke to relive the memories more than he already did. Kakashi didn't feel he had the right.

Sasuke frowned. He knew Kakashi cared for him... but he didn't understand. He was rejecting him. Sasuke wasn't used to selfless acts involving sex. In his past endeavors, he'd never even had an option, none-the-less offered. And yet here he was, ready to give himself to Kakashi to make up for depriving him, and the jounin said 'no'? Really, it made no sense. "But it's my fault," Sasuke insisted. "If I hadn't run off… you never would've been stuck with me." The teen muttered. "And even though you have... you still treat me better than anyone else… I-I don't mind, Kakashi-sensei, really…" Sasuke wasn't sure quite why it hurt him deep down to think of the other citizens of Konoha, and how much they looked down on him for his choices. He knew it wouldn't be easy to return, he knew there'd be animosity, hard feelings. Why wouldn't there? He'd left them after all, betrayed them. He knew how that felt. But still... he'd done what he had to... right?

Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's face, "Do you really want it to start off this way Sasuke..." He said rather rhetorically. He was only trying to show common sense to the boy, teach him that he didn't have to, "Sasuke..." He breathed out, kissing the boy's lips lightly.

Sasuke felt a slight twinge in his heart, that seemed somewhere between grateful and stung. On one hand, the teen couldn't figure out why, after all the talking Kakashi had done about his sex appeal, he couldn't entice him. He'd been appealing enough to those he _didn't_ want. So why not Kakashi, who was sex-deprived in the first place? But the other side of him told him that all of that was completely ridiculous and, as much as Kakashi may have wanted him, the man was showing restraint. Which Sasuke should be grateful for, after all, a certain _someone_ hadn't, and he'd ended up bitter, betrayed, and unable to walk for two days. On top of that, Kakashi was protecting him, and trying to build a relationship with him that stretched beyond intercourse and all the hurt it brought. Just one more reason to be grateful to the jounin, even _if_ his body was screaming at him for attention from the other. "No..." Sasuke admitted, lowering his head. It was probably better this way anyway, even if the whole thing was his fault, Sasuke wasn't sure enough of himself to say he'd be able to go through with it entirely, and he wasn't about to get Kakashi all hot and bothered and then leave him hanging. Or worse, give him reason to take Sasuke by force.

Kakashi smiled, "That's it" he said softly, pressing his lips against Sasuke's softly. "Though... I doubt this position is doing anything for you so...' Kakashi said moving, but he accidentally moved the wrong way, grinding his mid-section against Sasuke's bulge, resisting groaning. _'Why does it always have to feel so good?!_' he told himself in his mind.

Sasuke bit his lip, trying to hold in a moan, which he did mostly successfully, but unfortunately, it came out as more of a small whimper. "Dammit, Kakashi-sensei!" He snapped, biting his lip a bit harder as his erection throbbed.

"Fuck, sorry Sasuke!" Kakashi tried again, but, in order to move back, he had to cause the friction again, groaning frustrated as he did.

Sasuke let out another whimper, holding in his groans the best he could, he glared at his sensei. "Just. Stop. Moving already!" He snapped, his frustration getting the better of him.

Kakashi sighed, stopping. He knew that his groin was hardening and his thoughts began to travel to placed that he preferred they not. Sasuke _really_ needed to get off of him. The boy's body was too damn sexy for its own good. Kakashi's eyes closed as he pictured Sasuke not that long ago, moaning under his touch, making him harden further. This boy _really_ needed to get off.

Sasuke paused for a moment, moving to get off of Kakashi, but his groin throbbed with the effort. With any contact, really. He slid off the other with much effort and lay on his side, beside Kakashi.

Kakashi leaned his back against the headboard, groaning slightly. How his member was throbbing to tell him to do otherwise. This _really_ was going to be quite troublesome.


End file.
